King Kunta
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NC-17. Gender-bending. FemDom. Naruto is determined to prove the sexist system wrong in a world ruled by women. He manages to get accepted in Konoha's Elite Ninja Academy. Now all he has to do is survive until graduation.
1. Chapter 1

_KING KUNTA_

Genre – Erotica/Drama

Rating – M/NC-17

Main Pairing – Undecided

Warnings – Swearing, AU, Gender-bending, FemDom, Male Sexism, Bullying/Humiliation, BDSM, Ecchi, Violence, Possible OOCness

 _Not going to lie. This was kind of inspired by the seriously ecchi manga Prison School. 'Kunta' means 'cunt' for those of you who don't know. Leave a review and tell me what you think._

000

Naruto had had his fair share of embarrassing moments. He was accident prone. And most incidents seemed to involve, happen around or were actually caused by the female species. The more embarrassing the situation the prettier the girls laughing at him. Girls he now went to school with. It was a good thing he was confident by nature or he'd be a whimpering mess by now. But no matter how big his ego was, there was one thing he had learned since his first day at Konoha's Elite Ninja Academy (KENA): girls were terrifying. Especially when they thought they were better than you. And even more so when they actually _were_ better than you. By law.

He didn't know what he had been expecting when he was one of the few males accepted into KENA. His first impression had been awe at the sheer number of girls, but it hadn't intimidated him in the beginning. He was determined to prove he was just as capable as any of them and that having a cock did not make him inadequate or dumb. He should've known at the time that things were going too smoothly. Although he was rather obviously being avoided and ignored by the majority of the other students, he felt elevated that he had actually passed the entry exam and was on his way to becoming one of the first male shinobi of his generation. Hopefully, he'd be the one to change the sexist system.

He had enjoyed his first lessons, got to know the other boys (Chouji, Lee and Shino) and stared unabashedly at the pretty girls in their school uniforms. He had been on his best behavior to avoid detention and possibly expulsion. He had been innocently checking his list of homework as he climbed up the stairs to take a seat in the back of the classroom when he missed a step and grabbed the first thing within reach to regain his balance: the ample chest of the prettiest girl he'd seen so far.

The collective gasp and tense silence that had followed should've been enough to warn him that his life was in danger, but being the rather oblivious idiot that he was, he didn't notice sudden tension. He had done the worst possible thing instead. He had tried to laugh it away and explain that it had been an accident. Emphasis on _'tried'_. He hadn't even gotten the chance, couldn't even get passed the first 'ha' – a heeled shoe had crashed down on his head, sending him flying down the stairs until he landed in front of the teacher's desk. When he'd tried to get up, head still reeling from the blow, the same shoe slammed down on his chest, forcing him back down – it's heel poking threateningly into his jugular.

That's how Naruto met Uchiha Sasuke. One of the Queens that ruled KENA behind the scenes and could easily send the devil himself running for its mother.

Of course, he hadn't known that at the time nor had he known that she was the head of the disciplinary committee. If he had he wouldn't have called her a bitch and loudly announced that he could see her lacy, black panties to the entire class. Then he wouldn't have been beaten to an inch of his life by Sasuke's fangirls and given a month-long detention for sexual harassment. And he wouldn't have become the favorite target of one of the meanest girls he'd ever met.

Fast-forward two years into his school life and he was on the verge of giving up. The thing was… he _didn't_ give up. If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto did not do it was quitting. No matter how much those harpies bullied him. Not even getting publicly rejected by the one girl he thought was different from the others would bring him down. He had already proved that his acceptance into KENA had not been a mistake. Sooner or later he would show them just how awesome he was. He'd make them regret treating him like trash.

"How bad was it?" Chouji was stuffing his face as usual.

Naruto blinked at him through his swollen eyes and cheeks. Taijutsu training had been torture. "I survived. Somehow. For a moment, I didn't think I would."

"So which one gave you the beating this time?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Good point." Chouji cringed. "I feel sorry for you, man. I mean, none of us have it easy, but to be specifically targeted by the Queens?"

"Not all of them."

"Most of them. One is bad enough."

"I'm going to prove, once and for all, that men are just as good as women." Naruto said, fists tightening with determination.

"Even if it kills you? Cause it might."

"It'll take more than a self-absorbed snob like her to bring me down."

"Naruto," Chouji began, looking serious. "Your hair is smoking. You were set on _fire_. I think she's actually trying to kill you."

"She wouldn't be the only one." Naruto shrugged. "That means they've realized I'm not as easy to get rid of as they thought. So it's a good thing if you think about it."

"How is getting on every kunoichi's hit list a good thing? Don't give me that look. I know what you're going to say. Something about them considering you a threat and a worthy rival or something." Chouji said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. I've come this far. I'm not stopping now."

Chouji sighed, knowing it was no use trying to talk his friend out of it. "You know team assembly is coming up. What if you're placed on a team with Sasuke? Or Sakura? Or both?"

Naruto snorted. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Higher than you think." Chouji said without looking at him.

Naruto wanted to narrow his eyes in suspicion but since they were swollen he might as well just close them. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something?"

The rotund boy flinched, looking guilty. "Remember when I told you I was going for student council?"

Naruto nodded. He knew Chouji had a massive crush on the vice president. Shikamaru was one of the few girls who wasn't actively out for his blood so he didn't mind her. He had been a little worried that it would cost them their friendship since the president of the student council was none other than Sasuke's older sister who also happened to be one of the Queens. Itachi had done a good job making his life even more unbearable once she had gotten whiff of her little sister's beef with him.

"Yeah. How'd that go?"

"I'm just an errand boy for now. I bring the girls drinks while they talk and stuff, but sometimes I hear things."

"Like what?"

"Did you know that boys have to pass an initiation exam to get into the team program?"

" _What?!_ " Naruto roared. He flinched when it reopened his busted lip. "No one mentioned this to me. Not even the teachers!"

"Of course they didn't. None of them want you to pass and most girls would rather drink a bottle of nail polish remover than be on a team with you."

"Thanks, man. Thanks a lot." Naruto scowled. "When is this initiation thing?"

"Tomorrow." Chouji whispered.

Naruto gave his friend an incredulous look. " _When_ exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"I was hoping you'd listen to your sense of self-preservation for once. You don't need to be on a team to graduate."

"No, you're right." Naruto said sarcastically. "Only if you want to be an _elite_ and get actual missions after graduation. You know, the ones that involve important matters and human lives instead of finding cats and buying groceries for old people. I thought you had my back."

"I _do_ have your back!" Chouji protested. "I just don't want you to get killed trying to prove yourself."

"I don't care if it'll kills me. I'll happily die trying. I'm not going to let these foul bitches think that I'm just some deadlast-" The rest of Naruto's sentence was cut off by cheers exploding from the rest of the cafeteria. His mood darkened when he spotted the she-demons the girls were fawning over.

The Uchiha sisters were the prettiest in the entire school by far, seconded only by the Hyuuga cousins which was saying something. Neji and Hinata were practically flawless, as if they'd jumped right out of an adult magazine but the only thing they had on the fire-breathing harpies was bust size.

Itachi was tall and slender like a model, and her feline face, despite being expressionless most of the time, had a predatory edge to it if that made sense. Like most elite girls she had made some adjustments to the standard KENA uniform. She traded the traditional white blazer and dark green knee-length pleaded skirt for a tight grey waistcoat and an even tighter black pencil skirt. Instead of white socks and mary janes, she wore black tights and designer heels. Her long dark brown hair was, as usual, in a Dutch braid that reached her mid-back. He had heard rumors that the color of her nail polish reflected the older student's general mood throughout the day. Purple apparently meant 'indifference' and it was her favorite shade.

As the president of the student council, Itachi had a lot of influence about what happened around KENA. The teachers were scared shitless of her (Naruto couldn't blame them) and rarely rejected her suggestions and choices. She was fearsome and ferocious. Her blank face never betraying her emotions. He could never tell what she was thinking which made her unpredictable. He didn't know what angered her or offender her. The only way he knew how to get on Itachi's bad side was by messing with her little sister. She was frighteningly protective of Sasuke though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. It wasn't like Sasuke was a harmless, defenseless damsel in distress. And, as if her being the class president wasn't terrifying enough, she was one of the most powerful people in KENA, including the teachers and team leaders, and could easily, _easily_ make him disappear in numerous way, each more horrifying than the next.

Sasuke was shorter and curvier with rounder hips and a fuller bust. She had a deceptively innocent-looking face that belied just how evil she was. Her uniform consisted of a leather jacket, the standard white button-up shirt sans tie, a dark green pleaded skirt that was significantly shorter than school regulations would permit, black thigh-high stockings including garter belts and, of course, her favorite designer pumps. Sasuke's manicured nails were usually royal blue or red. Her long black hair was hanging loose, reaching below her skirt and framing her feline face. Her well-endowed front forced her to keep the top buttons of her shirt undone and, on a good day, he would catch a glimpse of her lacy lingerie when she ducked or climbed the stairs.

Sasuke was a bitch. Plain and simple. She was beautiful, talented and rich – and like her older sister, she was worshipped by the other students. Even most of the teachers would gratefully lick the ground she walked on. She could get away with things anyone else would get expelled for. Partially because she was the head of the disciplinary committee and her older sister ran the student council, and partially because her brutal displays of punishment were one of the reasons everyone loved her in the first place. Why that was, Naruto would never know. While he feared Itachi more, Sasuke was actually the more dangerous of the two. She had made it clear that she was out for his destruction from the moment he grabbed her tits. He had given up trying to reason with her and apologize for the incident when he realized it only made her angrier. Fucking bitch.

As always, Sakura and her two best friends, Ino and Karin, were trailing after the sisters like loyal puppies, holding her loaded bag and fighting over their attention.

Haruno Sakura was a goody two-shoes. She wore the KENA uniform traditionally, did all of her homework, and had never missed a class. She was the hyper-feminine type who read books on how to be a proper lady, gave speeches on equality and unifying the students while deep down she hated the guys as much as the others. He had fallen for that I'm-rooting-for-you-even-if-you-don't-have-a-vagina act before and it ended up with him being laughed at by half the academy on the training grounds when all he wanted a stupid date for the dance and he mistakenly thought she was the nicest girl in his class. She represented their class in the student council and was a devote teacher's pet. And not in the hot way.

Ino was about the vainest girl he'd ever met and spent most of her time applying and fixing her hair and makeup in class and during breaks. She had grown out her hair in an attempt to copy the Uchiha sisters, but since it kept getting in her face she often wore in a ponytail. She wore her uniform like most of the other girls – replaced her blazer with a cute vest, a slightly shorter version of the dark green skirt, no socks or other hosiery and a pair of simple flats. Ino was tall. Not as tall as Itachi, but tall enough to feel a little insecure about it apparently which was the only reason she wasn't wearing heels. He had always thought it was a stupid thing to feel conscious about, but he guessed that was a girl thing.

Karin was his cousin from his mother's side of the family. She was the type of girl that put sand in his food and then cried when he accused her of doing it when they'd been young. He also remembered her trying to kiss him a lot. One time she had even pulled down his pants out of curiosity and punched him in the face afterwards when the sight of his dick freaked her out. He'd hated her when they had been kids. Now he despised her. She always tried to get on Sasuke's good side by pointing him out in the crowd or blocking his way when he tried to escape. And he couldn't even punch her for it. That would give them a reason to beat him up even more.

Naruto ducked underneath the table when their eyes went in his direction. "What kind of exam is it? Physical? Oral? Written?"

"I don't know." Chouji admitted, speaking softly. "But I'd look out if I were you. Knowing how much they hate you I suspect it's going to be something either really painful or really humiliating or both."

"Whatever. What time is it? Do I need to write my name down somewhere to take it?" Naruto hissed. He knew they were going to make it hard for him. He'd almost be disappointed if they didn't.

"You need to write your name on the roster. It's on the board with the schedules and everything. The time's different for everyone. Someone will pick you up for it."

"Okay." Naruto grabbed a pen from his backpack and scribbled down 'write name down on initiation roster' on his hand. "Are they gone?"

"Nope. They're sitting at a table."

"Who else is there?"

"No one. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't like getting my ass handed to me for existing by the entire student body?" Naruto snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was rare for any of the Queens to eat or go anywhere near the cafeteria which automatically made it his sanctuary in school. And it had been breached. In order to avoid the Uchiha siblings and their cronies he'd have to leave. Duh. But that meant a possible encounter with one of the other Queens.

"They're heading over here." Chouji whispered harshly.

He'd just have to take that chance. He grabbed his backpack and quickly crawled under the next table. He lingered there for a moment, marveling at the sight of Sasuke's panties (pink ones today, huh) and wishing he could rub it in her face, before squirming his way out of the cafeteria.

Not having anything better to do he figured he'd head over the school board and put his name on the list. Body tensed, in case he needed to make a run for it, he headed towards the main hall. He was almost there when he walked straight into one of the Queens. Arguably, the most terrifying of them:

The White Nightmare, Hidan.

She was same age as Itachi and the same height even without heels, making her an inch or so taller than Naruto. She stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd with her short platinum-blond pixie cut while most girls were growing out their hair, her big purple eyes and red lips. Her body was as vulgar and brutal as her personality. And then there was her skimpy all-white uniform. Her massive breasts threatened to pop out of the low-cut blazer that hugged her slim waist and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Her skirt barely covered her thighs because of her wide hips and round backside. Her thigh-high socks didn't leave much to the imagination either. The only proper thing about her outfit were the shiny red, doll-like mary janes.

Naruto shuddered, forcing down the memory of when he first met her. What was she doing there? Was she waiting for someone? Luckily, Hidan hadn't noticed him yet. She was busy reading from her book of worship, clutching her rosary in her fist. She was standing right in front of the school board as if she… was… guarding it…

Fuck. That was exactly what she was doing. She was guarding the damn thing. Now what?

"Something wrong?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Hidan's treacherously calm voice. He backed away on shaking legs.

"I…"

"They said you'd come." Hidan smirked. An expression which fully revealed the sadistic nature of the Queen. "Are you here to be purged?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are." She said slowly like she was correcting a child. "I shall cleanse you of your self-disgust."

Regrettably, Naruto knew what that meant. Hidan was president of the only religious club permitted within KENA. She was the high priestess of Jasshin, a cult that glorified women and condemned men. For some reason, Hidan appeared to like him and, yes, that was a bad, _bad_ thing. Because that meant she wanted to 'save' him. And, in her mind, saving him meant cutting off the body part that made him a man.

She wanted to castrate him. She had tried it before on the day they met in the empty hallway on the third floor. His detention had ended on the exact time as her club activities and they crossed paths. At first, she seemed normal. Until she dragged him into the girl's bathroom and produced a pair of scissors. She was physically stronger than him and had pinned him against the wall in order to remove his pants. She had almost succeeded if she hadn't been interrupted.

His unlikely savior had been Nara Shikamaru. The girl despised Hidan. He didn't know why and, frankly, he didn't care. He was just happy that the vice president of the student council had had the urge to pee after finishing up her paperwork. She threatened to discontinue Hidan's precious cult club which effectively stopped her from going through with it.

However, Shikamaru was nowhere in sight this time around. She was most likely on the rooftop.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stood his ground. "Y-you don't s-scare me."

Hidan cooed and laughed at his stuttering. "Good. You shouldn't be frightened. You should be thankful. It'll only hurt a _little_."

Naruto abandoned his pride and ran for it. He would rather be punched and kicked until he passed out than bleeding to death from a massive wound between his legs. He looked back to see if Hidan was following him. She wasn't which confirmed his fears.

If he wanted to get his name on that roster he'd have to go passed… _her_. He stopped running and felt his determination return when he realized he didn't have a choice. He was not a quitter. He was not going let some big-titted asylum escapee keep him from fulfilling his dreams. He was stronger than he was two years ago. He had managed to get the upper hand during the spar with Sasuke today. That's why he'd been set on fire. She had panicked. He'd seen it in her eyes.

Naruto turned to face the white nightmare and glared at her. He dashed forward, planning on tackling her to the ground. It might not have been the smartest idea as Hidan was big woman, but he had to do something before his nerves failed him a second time.

"That's right." She purred. "Come to me."

He flinched and stumbled, unable to stop the cold shiver caused by her eerie grin. She plucked him off the ground as if he were an infant and slammed him against the wall.

"You should be honored." Hidan said, pressing her buxom body against his. "You've been given the opportunity to rid yourself of your measly masculinity."

"I'm not measly. I didn't ask for-"

Hand! There was a hand on his dick! Gripping him tightly through the fabric of his school uniform. Naruto bit his cheek and swallowed a moan.

" _This_ is not worth protecting." She squeezed his cock for further emphasis which made his eyes roll back.

"Stop." He breathed out.

"You don't want me to stop."

He didn't want her to stop massaging him, but he wasn't particularly fond of what happened afterwards.

"Please, don't cut off my cock." He was horrified at hearing himself whimper.

"Wouldn't you rather possess something less vulgar. Something more _divine_."

She had some nerve lecturing him about vulgarity when she was the one molesting him and shoving her tits in his face. He unconsciously nuzzled the soft mounds and thrust into her hand. She smelled nice. If only she wasn't so unhinged. He would've been seriously enjoying this. But the terrifying reality was that Hidan was simply prepping him for the castration. She thought that if a penis was erect it held more male hormones, all of which would be removed from his body once it was cut off.

"Like this." She added. She grabbed his hand and held it under her skirt.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had seen a lot of lingerie in his time at KENA. Every day was filled with panty shots since Sasuke popularized the short skirt, but he'd never actually _felt_ it. Not while a girl was wearing them! He cursed his treacherous libido, refusing to admit that Hidan, of all the mean violent girls in the school, was turning him on.

"Soft." He mumbled against her breasts.

"Isn't it? Much better than _this_." She squeezed again.

A moan escaped at last. She was too damned good at this. He found himself wondering how Hidan would feel about cocks after getting pounded by one. That's when he got the _craziest_ idea.


	2. Chapter 2

_KING KUNTA_

Genre – Erotica/Drama

Rating – M/NC-17

Main Pairing – Undecided

Warnings – Swearing, AU, Gender-bending, FemDom, Male Sexism, Bullying/Humiliation, BDSM, Ecchi, Violence, Possible OOCness

 _Apparently there has been some confusion concerning the title of this fic. This is not a reference to a song or a character. 'Kunta' is an Old Nordic word derived from the Germanic word_ _kuntō which means 'cunt'. Also, I keep forgetting that Lee, Neji and TenTen are actually supposed to be older than Naruto. Oh well…_

000

"Evil seed?"

"Yeah." Naruto managed through clenched teeth as she continued to massage him through his pants. "You need to suck it out."

He glanced at her mouth and felt his swollen cheeks reddening at the thought of those red lips around his cock.

"Why? I can just cut it off and it'll be removed along with your grotesque growth."

Naruto glared at her, but refrained himself from insulting her back. "Won't work. Seed is too deep."

Hidan pursed her lips in thought. Despite all her craziness and her violently curvaceous body, she was a virgin and surprisingly naïve when it came to all matters concerning sex and the male body. Why hadn't he ever thought about taking advantage of that before? Oh yeah, because of the potential castration and violent murder that would follow if it failed.

"I suppose I could remove it with my teeth afterwards. Rip it out from the roots."

"No!" Naruto panicked, "Y-you can't!"

"Don't worry. I brushed my teeth so it won't get infected."

Naruto stared. It was almost cute how naïve she was. Almost. "If you swallow it it'll nest in your stomach and spread."

Hidan's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know this?"

Just suck me off already, Naruto thought desperately, get your head down so I can take out my pen and sign the roster while you're busy. "I-it's the only way to remove my… measly masculinity entirely."

"I suppose that makes sense. I thought the other males I've purged were simply weak. I didn't realize I'd missed something."

Naruto felt a familiar shiver run through his body. The kind he only got around Hidan. Of course he wasn't the only one. She had done this before. And _succeeded_ , from the sound of it. Why she hadn't she been expelled for it?

"J-just be gentle. The seed won't come out if you're violent. No biting!"

Hidan smirked, sending another shiver down his spine. She moved closer and, for a moment, he thought she was going to kiss him. Then he felt like a fool when he realized she was just shifting so she could undo his pants easier. He couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous and excited at once as the white nightmare kneeled down in front of him and stared at his leaking cock. He thought his face might explode with sheer embarrassment when he was reminded of the fact that they were standing in the hallways. He could even see students lying on picknick blankets outside on the grass through the window, completely unaware of what was happening right behind them. Hopefully it would stay that way or he was screwed. If he remembered correctly, shoving a dick into someone's throat constituted as rape which was not only a one-way ticket out of KENA, but also a one-way ticket into prison.

"Your growth is drooling."

… growth?

Naruto's reply was cut short by a deep moan when Hidan rubbed the sensitive head as she wiped away his precum. Then she gave his shaft an experimental lick, an uncertain look on her face.

"It's… not a g-growth." He bit out. "It's…Holy shi-"

Hidan had swallowed his cock whole without warning. It was a shame that she was a celibate. She was a natural. It's should've been illegal. She seemed to know exactly what to do – bobbing her head up and down as she sucked him hard, her big purple eyes locked on his face. She stopped momentarily and gave him another one of her toothy grins which warmed and tingled his belly instead of the usual cold shiver.

"Ah!" Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, his legs shaking with the strain and effort it took not to thrust into Hidan's hot mouth. He glanced around the hallway and outside the window to make sure no one heard him.

That reminded him. He had a plan. It involved a pen.

She was using her tongue now, rolling it over the tip before sucking it back in until her red lips were pressed against his pubes and the head of dick hit the back of her throat. He was in heaven. It felt so _good_. Seriously, why had he never thought of this before? From the corner of his eyes, he saw her schoolbag laying on the ground.

Wait, he was supposed to be doing something. Something important.

Naruto's mind went completely black when Hidan sucked harder than ever. He grabbed the back of her head, unable to take anymore. She glared up at him in warning.

"Please, don't kill me." He breathed. He felt her trying to say something around his cock and choke a little when he thrust his hips forward. He was overcome by a sense of urgency that he couldn't place. It was torture and bliss at the same time. It was nothing like when he touched himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was forgetting something, but right now it didn't matter. Not even the glint in Hidan's eyes, a warning that the lid on her more violent side was loosening, stopped him from shoving her head down. He swore he saw fireworks as he came. Brightly colored fireworks showering him with an intense satisfaction. He could vaguely hear Hidan spluttering and making gagging noises.

Fuck. He was going to die.

"You tricked me! You fucking _pig!_ You planted your disgusting seeds in me!"

A sharp pain shot up his spine courtesy of Hidan's knee colliding with his stomach. He coughed, the wave of clouds and fulfillment vanishing when he caught the furious look on her face. He'd only ever seen that look once and it had been directed at one of the male teachers who had mysteriously vanished the next day.

Yep, he was definitely going to die.

He locked a scream behind clenched teeth when her fist embedded itself in his already painfully swollen face. His hands flew up in an attempt to defend himself, but Hidan's body was in the way. She… hold on…

"You're wet." He mumbled incredulously.

Hidan paused, fist coming to a stop causing her boobs to jiggle. "What?"

Naruto swallowed thickly. "Y-your panties are wet. You're turned on."

Hidan blinked. Then she scowled. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and started shaking him back and forth. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean you fucking useless worm! Are you insulting me?! I thought you were different from the others! I thought you _wanted_ to be saved! You fucking dare trick _me?!_ "

"W-wait, it means that it worked! I've been cleansed! You did it!" Naruto yelled desperately.

Hidan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I've swallowed the _fucking_ seeds."

"That's okay! That's fine. As long as you didn't swallow the… the 'growth'," Naruto managed to spit it out through a locked jaw. "then you'll be alright. Your divine body or whatever will cleanse the seeds."

The white nightmare seemed to think it over. "You're right. The temple within my body will destroy them." She gave him a look. "You are very wise in the teachings of Jasshin."

He got a bad feeling. "Uh, yeah sure…"

"You will assist me in purging the others.'

Wait, what?

"Actually, I'm not _that_ knowledgeable on-"

"Silence." Hidan growled.

"Okay." He whimpered.

"Now sign the roster."

Oh yeah, _that's_ what he'd forgotten. "… really?"

"My companion in this holy quest should be properly trained since most man-creatures resist. You will need more than knowledge to purge the wicked worms." Hidan finally released him.

Naruto's hands immediately went down to shield his goods. "You're not going to castrate me?"

"I fear the knowledge you possess will disappear along with your growth. This must be one of Jasshin's tests. It's what I've been missing all those times. You need a man-creature to cleanse a man-creature." Hidan smiled. _Smiled_. Not grinned or smirked. She smiled and, for a second, she actually did look like a divine messenger as she held out a pencil. "Hang on to your self-disgust a little longer."

"O-okay."

Naruto didn't waste any time. He accepted the pencil and quickly scribbled down his name on the roster before the white nightmare changed her mind. He still couldn't believe what had just happened, even after Hidan left and the bell announced that lessons were started again. He had just received his first blowjob from the craziest female in Konoha who'd previously tried to cut off his dick. And it felt fantastic. Getting beat up afterwards, not so much so, but he'd somehow managed to save his skin with some quick wit and a little creativity.

A scream snapped him out of his daze. He turned left and saw the entire cafeteria staring at him in horror. Even Itachi's mouth had dropped open.

That's when he realized he had forgotten to pull his pants up.

The older Uchiha sister were the first to recover, leveling him with a death glare that would've sent a man braver than him running for his life. No wonder he and his friends called her the Death Omen. That mean stare of hers alone was lethal. He turned right to flee the scene and fell flat on his face, tripping over himself.

He still hadn't pulled his pants up.

Fuck it all.

000

"You _signed_ it? How did you manage to get past the white nightmare?" Lee's loud voice could be heard from the kage mountain. Naruto was certain of it.

"Did she give you that bruise?" Chouji flinched as he pointed at Naruto's arm. "It wasn't there at first."

"Nah, it's from the mob led by the red omen and black beast that came after me after I dealt with Hidan."

" _How?_ " Lee's eyes were full of admiration.

Naruto considered the benefits of telling them. He wanted to tell them. He really did, but he wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. He'd finally managed to get one of the Queens on his side. Sort of. He didn't want to ruin that by telling his friends he'd tricked her into giving him head and risk her finding out. Then again, Hidan _was_ _ **very**_ naïve.

"I shoved my cock into her mouth." He blurted out.

Silence as the three boys stared at him. Lee's mouth was opening and closing rapidly, looking ridiculous. Chouji had been in the process of shoving a riceball into his mouth and had frozen up, also looking ridiculous. Shino… he wasn't sure. He could never tell with the guy.

"You _what?!_ "

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Did you have sex?"

Naruto gave Shino a weird look. "No. It was just a blowjob."

"How are you even still _alive_?"

"It was consensual. In a way."

" _How?!_ "

"Lee, calm down and I'll tell you." And he told them. He left out the part where she kneed him in the gut and bruised up his face. And the part where he had been knighted Hidan's sidekick in her holy quest of purging all men.

"So that's why your pants were around your ankles." Shino said calmly.

"You are my hero, Naruto-kun! To have been touched so lewdly by such a beauty." Lee sighed dreamily.

Naruto wondered, not for the first time, why Lee didn't get beat up more than he did. The guy was _weird_ and perverted.

"You look worried, Chouji." Shino pointed out.

Naruto turned to his best friend and saw that he indeed looked like something was bothering him. He sighed. "Okay, what did I do?"

"You shoved your cock into Hidan's mouth." He said simply, munching on the riceball.

"So," Naruto scrunched up his face, "you're jealous?"

"No." Chouji grumbled. "A little. But that's not what's bothering me. I know you. There's something you aren't telling us."

Naruto faked a laugh. "Why would I keep something from you? I got my first blowjob. Before any of you. From _Hidan_. And she liked it giving it."

"Actually it is strange." Shino said.

"What? You don't believe me?" Naruto replied, getting annoyed.

Shino shook his head. "I believe you. It's just that-"

"When she finds out that you tricked her into giving you oral sex you are in serious trouble." Chouji interrupted, looking even more worried.

Naruto winced. "She won't find out."

"Hidan may be naïve but she's not stupid. No doubt she'll tell at least one of the other Queens about what happened and they'll tell her the truth."

"It's fine. Stop worrying so much. Besides, now you guys can get your name on the roster since she isn't guarding the board anymore. You should all be thanking me." Naruto said, laughing nervously while his stomach plummeted. He hated his life.

"I will stand by you when the white nightmare comes for you, Naruto-kun. Defend you from the sensual evil of the Death Omen and equally sensual violence of the Black Beast. We will face them all together! From the Desert Sand to the Yuki Onna to the Fell Moon. The Vice Doe and-"

"Hey!" Chouji protested. "Don't call her that. She's not evil. Just because she's the vice president and works for Itachi doesn't mean she's like them."

"Haku's nice enough." Naruto said, remembering when she'd helped him pick up his books after he'd fallen down the stairs. " And Shizune never complains even though I come to the infirmary almost every day."

"Ah! The Toxic Nurse!"

"Stop making up nicknames, you idiot." Naruto snapped. "I got my ass kicked by Karui for accidentally calling her the Dark Horse once."

000

Naruto spent the next morning jumping out of his skin whenever he saw something white, but even that couldn't ruin his good mood. He had managed to put his name on the roster, got patched up by Shizune-chan and he'd finished all of his homework in detention the day before. He had butterflies in his stomach as he anxiously awaited his initiation exam. He couldn't even focus during accuracy training and had almost beheaded his teacher with a chakram. Students were being pulled out of class left and right, not just the boys either. He didn't get what was happening, but he didn't really care either. The point was that it had yet to happen to him. The suspense was killing him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. Then smiled. He had been going through his notes to prepare for the exam when Kakashi walked in. She talked to the combat strategy teacher before calling his name. _His_ name. She was one of the few women he actually liked. She was awesome and cool and hilarious. Not to mention, the latex suit she wore had been present in many of his wet dreams. Only without the flak jacket and platform heels instead of combat boots. But the mask was a definite must.

"That's me!" He stumbled over his excitement to gather his things.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto dropped his textbooks. But the worst part was yet to come.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

No one spoke for a while minute. Awkwardly and with increasingly less excitement, Naruto stuffed his books into his backpack and slouched over to the Copy Ninja. He didn't dare look up when he heard the familiar clicking of heels come down the stairs only to stop in front of him.

Sasuke was shorter than him. Always had been. Especially after his growth spurt in second year. Not that it mattered. One look could make him feel like he was only a few inches tall. She was glaring at him. It wasn't the usual why-can't-you-just-die glare. It was worse. It was the same one she'd given to him the day he accidentally grabbed her tits.

"Follow me." Kakashi drawled.

Naruto kept his eyes on the Kakashi's ass and legs as she led them through the hallways. The silence was killing him. His earlier enthusiasm had all but disappeared under Sasuke's and Sakura's accusatory stares, and the pressure of not knowing what was going to happen next.

When they reached an empty locker room, Naruto gave himself a quick peptalk. He couldn't fail. Failure was not an option. He had to do this. He could do this.

"Uchiha, Haruno – take a seat." Kakashi said, pointing at two empty desks. "Naruto, stand in front of the board."

Naruto exhaled shakily and did as he was told.

"As you may know, boys are required to pass an initiation test before they can be accepted into a team." Kakashi continued.

He nodded stiffly, deciding that now was not the best time to complain about how no one bothered to inform him until it was almost too late.

"The test is the same for every male student. If you pass you will be become a member of this team. If not, you will be put on a waiting list and have the opportunity to try again next year."

Naruto glanced at their faces in turn, unsure of what to do. "I don't really know what-"

"Haven't you read the pamphlet?"

"I haven't gotten one."

Kakashi hummed. "Team dynamics is essential. We must be certain that you, as a male, can function normally around women."

Function normally? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Remove your clothes."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "But I-"

"What's the matter, Urusatonkachi." Sasuke said, folding her arms. "I thought you liked being nude in public?"

Naruto snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth rattled. He closed his eyes and repeated his mantra. Failure was not an option. He had to do this. He could do this. Steeling himself, he began to undress. He tried to ignore the amused snorts and giggles and occasional 'ew', but each sound was a knee to the gut from Hidan. He turned around when he was down to his boxers, not wanting to see their faces as he pulled it down. He stared at his dick, blood draining from his face.

He was hard.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi said, sounding bored.

"Hurry the hell up." Sasuke added.

Why him? Why? What had he done to deserve this? Had one of his ancestors angered the gods? If so, then he sincerely apologized.

"Uzumaki."

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Are you done?" Kakashi was getting impatient.

"Yes, but-"

"Then turn around so we can start the test."

No way in hell. "On second thought, I'm not ready yet. Give me a moment. Please."

"You have five minutes."

What was he going to do? The more he tried to will it to go down the more it twitched. It was begging for attention. He couldn't jerk off in a room with three women behind him, staring at his back. Could he? No, of course not. They'd notice. His future in a team was bleak enough considering he was paired with Sakura and the black beast. He was just going to have to turn around and face them like a man. A man who wanted to burst into tears, but a man nonetheless. He had no choice.

He turned around, heart beating in his ears. Three pairs of eyes immediately zoned in on his crotch. Sakura's face went from pale to bright red in less than a nanosecond but she didn't look away. Kakashi didn't seem too impressed or bothered by his state of arousal. Sasuke's arms fell limp to her side as her eyes widened and mouth curled in insulted anger. But the outburst never came. Apparently, she was aware that Kakashi was not one of those smitten adults working at KENA who she had wrapped around her finger. She glared at his dick as if it was pointing at her on purpose.

"Excited?" Kakashi said, sounding amused.

Naruto blushed. "S-sorry. I can't he-"

"What's nine times nine?"

"Uh, um, th-that's… eighty-one."

"Correct. Which term applies to the following: it is exclusive to a clan and cannot be copied by any technique?"

"Bloodline limits."

"Name three and their associated clan."

"The Uchiha clan's sharingan." Naruto answered. This wasn't so bad. "The Hyuuga clan's byakugan. Yuki clan's Ice Release."

Kakashi took off her jacket and placed it on the desk. Naruto swallowed thickly. He could see her nipples. Well, not really. Actually, yes. He could see them. He could see their shape.

"What's the difference between a salt water user and a fresh water user?"

"Um, salt water is more difficult to freeze and, um, uh…" Was she seriously unzipping her suit? "Uh… it also heats up faster, I think."

Sasuke, who caught on fast, began fiddling with her garter belts. Naruto's jaw tensed. There's nothing wrong with them, he thought angrily, stop it you harpy.

"How can you tell the difference without tasting it?"

"What?" Naruto shook his head. "That's not possible. Not unless you have a special technique which allo…ws you… to.."

"Allows you to?" Kakashi said, casually helping Sasuke find a flaw in her stockings.

"To… uh, measure the salt content." Naruto said, blinking rapidly. As if that helped. He had jinxed himself for thinking it was going to be easier than he thought. "In the water, I mean."

"Such as?"

"Uh… byakugan?"

"Byakugan allows to you measure water's salt content?" Now she was helping the black beast with her bra straps. He could hear her telling Sasuke how perky her breasts were to which she replied 'but yours are a bigger'.

"Yes." He couldn't stop staring. "No! No, I mean…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Actually, we haven't gotten that far yet, miss." Sakura said meekly.

Naruto peeked at her. Did she actually just help him out? Nah. She was probably just trying to suck up. Still. Nice save.

"It that so?"Kakashi hummed, fanning herself and lowering the zipper of her sinful latex suit to her belly button. "Maybe you should ask the questions then, Haruno."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Well, I-"

"I'll do it." Sasuke offered and stood up before anyone could protest. Not that Sakura would protest. He seriously wished she would though. He did not like the evil glint in the black beast's eyes. "I'm allowed to ask anything, right?"

"Yes. It doesn't have to be textbook stuff. Just don't ask him anything impossible like 'how old is the sun' or anything."

He _really_ didn't like the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why were you exposing yourself in the hallways yesterday?"

He knew it. He fucking knew it. "My belt snapped." He lied.

"Did the elastic band in your underwear snap too?"

"Yes."

Sasuke stood up, removed her leather jacket and walked over to him until her face was inches away from his. One more inch and his dick would touch her pristine white shirt.

"Liar." She whispered so only he could hear. "How many times have you been in detention for sexual harassment?"

"I don't know."

"Give me an estimate."

"At least three times a week."

"Most common offense?"

Naruto clenched his fists. "Staring up skirts."

"Really?" Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe if the skirts weren't so short it wouldn't happen so often." He hissed.

He shouldn't have said that. Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Does the lengths of our skirts bother you?"

"No."

"Does it make it difficult for you to focus?"

"No."

"Does the sight of panties disorientate you?"

"No, it doesn't." Naruto insisted. He wasn't lying. He was used to seeing them by now.

"Do breasts put your off balance?"

Naruto couldn't help it. His eyes flickered to her cleavage. "N-no."

"Did you not enjoy grabbing mine?"

Uh oh. How was he supposed to answer that one? He glanced at Kakashi. She seemed to be enjoying Sasuke's approach. Figures. Sakura would be of no help. There was no way she'd stand up to the black beast.

Naruto gulped. "Yes." He admitted.

There was only one thing about Sasuke that Naruto thought was cute. Unfortunately, it was always followed by a painful kick to the face. She wriggled her nose when she was angry. She was wriggling her nose now.

"Did you or did you not manipulate another student in something sexual yesterday?"

"I didn't."

"Liar!"

"It was consensual!" Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth.

"It was not!"

"Are you seriously accusing me of molesting Hidan? The White Nightmare?"

"The white what?"

Naruto spluttered. "Doesn't matter. Nothing happened. And even if it did it's none of your concern."

"It is my concern. I enforce the rules." Sasuke purred.

"Prove I did something wrong then." Naruto knew that she couldn't. If Hidan had told her he would've already been expelled.

Sasuke seethed. "Your parents must be so proud."

"My parents are dead." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke's scowl faltered. He could see Sakura stiffening in the background while Kakashi raised her eyebrow curiously. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." He whispered.

"Then who's paying your school fees?"

"I am. I work." Not that you'd know what 'work' means, he thought.

"You work?" Sasuke repeated, her expression unreadable. "On top of lessons and training, you work? Where?"

"Ichiruka's. It's a restaurant. You know, 'we serve the best ramen in Konoha'. That one." Naruto rambled.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes." Had she not heard him when he said his parents were dead?

"So you have to pay rent and bills and pay for groceries on top of school fees?"

"Yes."

She gave him another strange look. "How many hours a week do you work?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away and returned to her seat. "I'm done."

Naruto stared at her. It couldn't be… could it? Had that expression been… respect?

"Haruno, do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, miss."

"Don't call me that." Kakashi said. "I'm a shinobi. Not an aristocrat."

"Sorry, miss."

The older woman sighed. "You pass the first half, Uzumaki. Now starts the second."


	3. Chapter 3

_KING KUNTA_

Genre – Erotica/Drama

Rating – M/NC-17

Main Pairing – Undecided

Warnings – Swearing, AU, Gender-bending, FemDom, Male Sexism, Bullying/Humiliation, BDSM, Ecchi, Violence, Possible OOCness

 _To 'Guest' – I'm not sure what you mean by 'tag Sakura' but I'm assuming you mean something negative. I personally don't dislike Sakura. I wasn't bashing her or anything. The story is written in Naruto's POV so it's his description or opinion of Sakura at the time and he doesn't like most of the girls at his school (for obvious reasons). I don't even know why you're so offended by it in the first place. I thought his opinion of Sasuke and Karin was way worse._

000

 _As I was coming up with silly nicknames for the girls I first called Itachi 'red omen' but later changed it to 'death omen'. It is possible that I didn't manage to correct all of it so, yeah. Honest mistake. Still trying to figure out if I want to add the Tailed Beasts in this and how. Kurama would make a kick-ass girl, but I've already got enough of those now so I'm not sure. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

000

Naruto's cheeks were flushed in shame and arousal as he sat naked on the floor, fully exposed to the three women standing before him. This was what he wanted, he reminded himself. He wanted to become a shinobi and fight for his country. He wanted to prove that he was just as capable as any woman. He wanted his damn name on the short list of men who'd managed to overcome the prejudiced system by joining Konoha's elite forces. He'd already passed the first step of this initiation thing.

Failure was not an option. He had to do this. He could do this.

He swallowed thickly, face burning in humiliation, as he spread his legs apart and leaned back on his arms. Sakura giggled at the sight of his erection flopping against his stomach. The sound sent a wave of hot embarrassment throughout his body, settling in his stomach and causing his treacherous cock to leap and drip.

"We don't have all day." Kakashi drawled.

"Dobe."

Naruto flinched. Why did she have to be here? Sakura was one thing. He could handle masturbating in front of the girl who publicly rejected him at school last year if it meant the opportunity to show her he wasn't the idiot she thought he was. He could even handle doing it in front of the woman he had wet dreams about since seeing her picture in KENA newspaper. But Sasuke? Fucking _Sasuke_? The girl that had made his life a living hell and turned the entire female population of the academy against him? Why did he have to do this? Weren't there rules against this? Didn't the sexual harassment laws apply to him as well?

"I don't think he can do it." Sakura said after a moment of silence. She was staring at him through her fingers, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"I'm bored." Sasuke added. She had a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow when his cock twitched under their scrutiny.

Kakashi made a tut-tut sound. "Patience, girls. He has an hour."

"We have to sit here for an _hour_?"

Naruto clenched his teeth, forcing back angry tears. He could do this. He would show them. But what if they laughed? What if they were disgusted? He didn't even have the courage to look at their faces. He began to shake.

A part of him wanted to walk out and forget about it, but he had come this far and he would rather drown than quit now. He placed a hand on his inner thigh and began rubbing small circles on his heated skin until he felt himself relax a little. He leaned forward, putting his knee back on the tiled floor. He could see under Sasuke's skirt from this position and wondered what the other two wore underneath their clothes. Exhaling shakily, he grasped his cock.

"Oh my god, he's doing it. I can't watch." Sakura's mary janes turned around causing her skirt to flutter up enough to reveal her underwear. It made for a welcome temporary distraction. He didn't usually see hers. She didn't wear her skirt as short as Sasuke did. It had cute little heart designs on it.

"Give him time to relax." Kakashi drawled. She had zipped her latex suit closed again, but he could still make out the exact shape of her nipples.

"Make it quick, urusatonkachi." Sasuke's icy voice was like a kick to the nuts.

Naruto instinctively thrust into his hand when his fingers automatically tightened at the insult. He groaned, feeling like he could die from humiliation. Just do it, he thought desperately, just get it over with. He did his best to ignore any further comment made by the three woman as he rubbed his erection, his eyes trained on Sasuke's lacy panties. They were red and see-through. He could see the outline of her cunt. A heeled shoe crashed down between his legs, cracking the tiles and landing dangerously close to his crotch. He looked up in shock to find the black beast glaring down at him.

"I should claw out those perverted eyes of yours."

Naruto paled. He knew from experience that she did not make empty threats. He glanced at Kakashi for help, but the older woman was too busy examining her nails.

"I-I was just-"

Sasuke scoffed, cutting off his nervous stuttering. She moved her leg until the front of her pumps and curve of her feet were practically cupping his balls.

"Keep your eyes down, dobe."

He whimpered pathetically in both fear and arousal as he did as he was told and continued to rub his cock. He was mortified by the sight of Sasuke's heel so close to his jewels, knowing fully well that she was looking for a reason to stomp on his dick. His body shook anxiously at the thought alone and he wished she would back off so that he could get this entire thing over with, but his treacherous body had other ideas. He glared at his dick as it twitched and spilled pre-cum in excitement at the touch and attention. When Sasuke forced his hips to go even higher he actually sprayed on his chest a little. That had never happened before. He was seriously aroused and that made it even more humiliating.

"Durable, aren't you?" Kakashi mused.

"Sasuke-sama! What if his worm drools on you?" Sakura squealed.

Naruto whined in protest. What was it with these girls? His cock was not a worm or a fucking growth! And that was not drool! For crying out loud, would someone give the female students a lesson in male anatomy.

"It's called a penis, Haruno. And it's dripping semen or precum, as some call it. Not drool." Kakashi explained.

"Oh."

Finally someone who had paid attention during sex-ed. Or maybe she knew from experience? Did she have a lover?

"Hurry _up_." Sasuke snapped, making him jump. "Get it over with so we can get to the important part."

Naruto glared at her, feeling ridiculous with one gripping his dick. "Stop it! How would you feel if I was the one watching you touch yourself?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Like what?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Fuck, he would. Now that would've been an arousing sight, seeing her flushed and naked – hips up the air while he loomed over her, breasts bouncing, watching her fingers run over that peach between her legs. Finally being the one in charge, the one holding the ropes. His hand began to move on its own.

She was looking at him. The other two were also looking, but his eyes were locked with those of the black beast. Her cheeks were a little redder than normal. He lowered his eyes to her crotch. Was that moisture?

"Enjoying this as much as I am, I see." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke did not flush or seethe like he expected her to. She matched his smirk. "You enjoy being watched, dobe?"

His body felt so hot that he might as well been on fire. A familiar sense of urgency overcame his senses. "Uh…"

Sasuke leaned over him. He could almost lick her nose, she was so close – her hair falling down, locks tickling his chest. "Maybe I do enjoy seeing you lying at my feet. Like a weak, little animal."

"I'm not an animal." He breathed, hand moving faster and faster.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't you want to be my pet, urusatonkachi?"

He came, clenching his jaw and head thrown back. He felt dizzy and faint, his arms giving in to the strain. He dropped to the floor, a small smile on his face. He suddenly remembered why he and his friends called her the black beast. Lee (the idiot) had challenged her to a fight after hearing she was top in her class at taijutsu. The fight had ended within two minutes when Sasuke put him in a headlock with her _legs_. She had defeated the top combat specialist of his year with the power of her cunt. Beastly.

"I told you, Sasuke-sama." He heard Sakura say through his daze. "Now you're covered in sperm."

"You pass! Now let's celebrate with a team shower!" Kakashi yelled cheerfully. "Uchiha, wait-!"

Naruto barely had time to react when the back of a familiar heel came down on his face and broke his nose.

Absolutely beastly, she was.

000

The locker room was quiet save for the sound of running water. Naruto distractedly washed himself clean, trying not to think about the fact that Sasuke and Sakura were on the other side of the wall, also showering. Together. _Naked_.

"How's the nose?"

Naruto jumped and dropped the bottle of shower gel. He blushed under Kakashi's observant gaze. She was the one who pulled Sasuke off of him before she could strangle him. He also knew there was no point in getting embarrassed now. She had seen him jack off for fuck's sake, but it was still awkward. Painfully so.

"Better. Thanks for straightening it."

"No problem. You should clean your penis too. Hygiene is important."

"I do. I mean, I did. It's just… sensitive at the moment." Naruto's mouth dropped as Kakashi began to untie her boots and remove her suit.

Kakashi chuckled at his expression. "If you want to be a member of this team you'll have to get used to the sight of a naked woman and a woman seeing you naked. You'll need to feel comfortable around them. Even in the most embarrassing situations."

"What about Sakura and Sasuke? Don't they have to be comfortable around me?" Naruto said before he stuttered out, "Not that I want them to masturbate in front of me or anything. I just meant that it's odd that I'm the only one who has to prove something."

"Unfortunately for you and every other male who decided to pursue the path of the ninja, female shinobi outnumber the males by at least three hundred to one. It's unlikely for a girl to be teamed with a boy, but it's practically inevitable for a boy to be teamed with a girl."

"And that's why everyone expects me to adapt and not them?" Naruto said, his flush deepening.

Kakashi wasn't wearing anything underneath her suit, but she was still wearing her mask. "I understand that you're frustrated. I would be too if I were treated differently for something I couldn't help. Should I wash your back?"

"Is this another test?" Naruto squeaked.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm trying to be polite."

Her breasts bounced as she walked over to him. Her body was fit and toned. He could see the muscles in her legs flexing as she moved. "S-sorry."

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Sorry." He repeated.

"It must've been tough for you. Being a student here. I suppose it does speak volumes of your will power." Kakashi's eye crinkled into, what he believed to be, a smile. "Just like your father."

Naruto tensed. He never talked about his parents or his family members. "You knew him?"

"He was my team leader. The first male allowed his own team."

"Seriously?"

Kakashi nodded as she grabbed a washing towel and began to do his back. "Yes, the poor man got stuck with three snarling girls. We loved tormenting him."

Naruto winched. "Now that must've been tough."

"Yes, we didn't make it easy for him. I certainly didn't. I had no respect for him at first."

"How'd he get you to warm up to him?"

"He died for me, Naruto." Kakashi said. "He was killed while trying to protect me. That's how."

Naruto went numb. He searched the older woman's face for signs of lying or deceit, but she was being completely honest with him. "I don't…"

"Your mother died trying to retrieve his body from the war zone along with her team."

Naruto smiled weakly, uncertainly. What was she playing at? "But you didn't do it on purpose right?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"You were raised in an orphanage because of me."

Naruto flinched.

"You've never felt the warm embrace of either of your parents because of me. You've never known what it's like to have a family, or anyone for that matter, waiting for you at home because of me." Kakashi leaned into his ear. "They're dead because I didn't like being on a team led by a _man_."

He saw red. Something in him snapped. Maybe it was all the pent-up rage from having been beaten up for so long, maybe it was the result of the humiliation he'd suffered through today, maybe it because the woman he admired had caused his parents' death. Or perhaps a savage combination of the three. Whatever the reason, he was out to _hurt, maim, kill_.

He swung his fist back, but Kakashi easily dodged it so he tackled her to the tiled floor, enjoying the way she flinched as her head hit the opposite wall. He grunted when her foot smashed into his stomach. He flew back and hit his head, but he was numbed with rage. He didn't even wince. He quickly climbed back onto his feet and charged at her again. She caught his arms so he headbutted her, shoving her back by taking advantage of the slippery wet floor until she was trapped.

Kakashi was a big woman, much like Hidan, only less curvy and slightly shorter. She was the same height as he was. But none of that stopped him from wrenching his arm free and punching her in the stomach. Her hair was more gray than silver, her face hidden behind her trademark mask (the only piece of clothing she didn't take off), her only visibly eye a warm brown color that held hints of guilt aimed at him. He couldn't resist clutching a handful of the fabric and pulled it down. He was distracted by her surprisingly youthful face, but mostly by her left eye. She kept it closed. He barely felt her nails dig into his arms and failed notice he was being sneaked up on.

He growled when two pairs of feminine hands grabbed him and pulled him off of the older woman. His mind didn't even register Sakura's nudity or the shocked anger on her face as he kicked her legs out from under her. A powerful kick delivered from behind sent him hurtling towards the wall. He glared at Sasuke as he came at her, arms swinging and hot tears running down his face. You, he thought, it's your fault too.

"You made my life _hell!_ " He screamed, getting angrier and angrier as Sasuke continued to dodge his blows. Another well-aimed kick to his ribs made him collide with the wall once more. But he had had worse. Much, much worse. In fact, her kicks didn't even hurt that much compared to the ones he was used to. Was she going easy on him? Was she underestimating him? The _bitch_. He went for her again and landed a solid punch right in the middle of her pretty face. He got a glimpse of red glowing from behind the curtain of wet black hair that stuck to her skin. For less than a second, he was frozen in fear as he was reminded of Itachi. Something soft hugged him from behind. He was lifted off of his feet before being slammed headfirst into floor with such force that it left a crater.

"Shannaro!"

000

When Naruto regained consciousness he was in the infirmary with new bandages and a massive headache. His friends surrounded his bed.

"What happened, man? Did they beat you up again?"

Naruto blinked at them. "I attacked my team leader."

"You what now?"

"I attacked my team leader." Naruto repeated. "My teammates tried to come to her rescue so I attacked them as well before being knocked out. In the showers. And we were all naked."

"You saw three girls naked?"

"That's beside the point, Lee!" Chouji yelled. "Why would you do that?"

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to tell them. He wanted to forget everything that happened in the showers. Had that been their plan from the start? Provoke him until he lost control and expel him so they'd never have to worry about him again? He inhaled shakily, willing his tears away.

"Does that mean you're expelled?" Chouji added softly.

"Probably." He wanted to cry, but at the same time he didn't want to give those bitches the satisfaction. "I was so close."

"Don't worry. We'll do something about this. Like a petition. No, that won't work. We'll figure something out. Won't we, guys?"

Lee jumped up from his seat. "Of course, we can't let our dear friend-"

"Oh shut up, you freak. He's not going anywhere."

Naruto nearly broke his neck with the speed he turned his head. "S-Sasuke?"

"The black beast!" Lee yelped, earning him a shoeprint to his cheek.

"Who're you calling a beast?!" Sasuke hissed, retracting her heel from his face. She gave him another kick when he attempted to hug her in greeting.

"Sasuke-kun, a lady shouldn't kick so high! I can see your panties- Argh!" The idiot didn't even try to dodge Sasuke's blows. It was like he was provoking her on purpose.

Naruto's eyes were wide with confusion. "I have a concussion, don't I?" He asked Chouji.

"Yes, you do."

"So I'm seeing things, right?"

"Nope, I see her too."

"We came to check up on you." A softer female voice said.

"Iron Fist Sakura!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "How do you feel? I didn't mean to go all out on you, but the situation was getting out of hand and I had to do something before someone died."

Naruto unconsciously sulked, ashamed that he had lost control. "It wouldn't have gone that far. I would've stopped before I did something irreversible."

Sakura didn't look convinced. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She and Sasuke briefly exchanged stares. Sasuke was the first to look away. Sakura's expression turned uncertain. She looked like she wanted to say something once more, but also stopped herself again. Instead she gave him a small smile and nodded. What was that all about? Naruto wanted to ask but he was not in the mood to be the girls's punching bag again.

"Well, anyway, since we are teammates now, we should look out for each other, right?"

"Why?" Naruto blurted out without thinking.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that I've been at this academy for, what, two years now and you've never been nice to me. Why start now? You feel sorry for me? Is that it? Pity? I don't need pity."

"Since when have I been mean to you?" Sakura added, obviously insulted. "Just because I wouldn't go the dance with you?"

Naruto frowned. Who was she kidding? Did she honestly think he would fall for that act again?

"Was that all it took for you to think of her as a bad person? Just how sensitive are you, dobe?" Sasuke snorted.

"You have no right to talk." Naruto growled. "You've turned this entire school against me."

"So?"

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "And you expect me to believe you're going to be nice to me?"

"I never agreed to 'nice'. I can barely tolerate 'civil'." Sasuke drawled, throwing her long hair back. It hit Shino in the face, knocking his sunglasses askew. "Not everything's about you."

Naruto scoffed. "You are seriously the meanest person I have ever met."

"Fuck you too, dobe."

He clenched his fists. He wanted to punch her again. "I saw you naked."

"I'm sure you'll have nice dreams tonight then."

"We also saw you naked." Sakura added softly.

He stiffened, waiting for her to tell them what else they had seen him do, but she didn't. He relaxed a little, but was still unnerved by the girls' presence. Why were they here? What were they trying to do? An awkward silence followed.

"S-so how's your sister?" Chouji asked nervously.

"Fine." Sasuke hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I heard she's considering Shikamaru-chan's suggestion about the upcoming team trials."

"And?" She glared at the pudgy boy, effectively shutting him up.

"He was just asking questions." Naruto said, "You don't have to be so-"

"So what?" She looked ready to kick someone again.

"Nevermind."

"We brought you some food since you'll be staying here for the night." Sakura said. She also looked uncomfortable and kept glancing at Sasuke as she lifted a plastic bag off the floor and placing it on his bed. "It should still be hot. It's ramen. I also went to your work to tell them you wouldn't be able to make your shift."

"You shouldn't have." Naruto muttered sarcastically. He ignored Sasuke's vicious stare and Lee's admiring gaze, and sulked some more. He wanted them to go away.

"Um, I heard you're on a team with Hinata and Kiba." Sakura asked Shino. "Congratulations on passing the initiation."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kiba told me about it. She mentioned you doing some kind of trick?"

Naruto got an idea. He smirked evilly. "Yeah, Shino, show them your trick with the kikaichu."

Shino, bless his awkward soul, did as he was told and released his army of tiny beetles upon the two unsuspecting girls. Sakura, as expected, paled and froze in horror – her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes widened. Sasuke, on the other hand…

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

He should've known.

000

Luckily, Sakura and Sasuke left (after setting his bed on fire). Sakura had offered to help him change the linens, but he politely screamed at her to get the hell out. His friends helped him put it out and put on new sheets. Somehow the ramen had managed to survive the chaos. He was eating it while his friends chatted about their new teammates.

"You guys have no idea how lucky you are." Naruto grumbled.

"You attacked your teammates and team leader. By all means, you should've been expelled. _You_ are the lucky one." Chouji raised his glass to show him how happy he was that he hadn't been kicked off.

Naruto thought about it. He didn't like talking about his problems. Not the big ones. Not the _real_ ones. His friends looked up to him for some reason. He gave them hope and courage. The last thing he wanted to do was crush their confidence by confessing he wasn't as immune to the bullying as he made them believe. But Chouji was right. He _should've_ been expelled. He did not only attack his new team, but he attacked girls and one of them was the head of the disciplinary committee. Did they not report him? Why would they do that? It had been the perfect opportunity for them to get rid of him. And he didn't understand Kakashi. Why would she deliberately stir up trouble if not to get him into trouble? Had it been some kind of psychological test? Was that her intention? To see if he had the balls to really stand up to them if they pushed him hard enough? He didn't understand. Either way it was a cruel thing to do. And what was Sakura's deal? Acting all nice and respectful in the infirmary after everything she'd done? And Sasuke - what was she up to?

"Sakura-chan is nice." Lee said. "She smells like peaches."

"She could smell like a fruit cocktail for all I care – doesn't make her nice."

"Shika-chan _is_ genuinely nice and really smart." Chouji said, a bright smile on his face. Only two things could produce that kind of smile on him. Food and his crush. "She had her hair down after the team shower. She's so pretty."

Naruto liked Shikamaru. She treated him normally. She wasn't mean, but she didn't go out of her way to be nice to him either. And she was pretty. Not Uchiha-pretty, or Hyuuga-pretty, or even Haku-pretty – their beauty was oddly intimidating. Shikamaru was pleasantly attractive in a way that was natural and not so in-your-face. Unlike most girls, she had modified her uniform out of laziness. She had replaced the blazer with an oversized button-less vest that she closed around the waist with a large belt, her skirt was the regulated length and she wore knee-high socks with comfy shoes. Definitely not the sexiest outfit in KENA. In fact, he had never even considered putting Shikamaru and sexy in the same sentence until he saw her wearing one of Itachi's uniforms. The Death Omen had borrowed her a spare after her vice president spilled something on her own. Combined with the clipboard, the cigarette dangling from her lips and the high ponytail, Shikamaru looked every bit the sexy secretary. Chouji had been walking around in daze that day, bumping into every table in his path. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and Naruto couldn't blame him.

"Bet Ino gave you a hard time though." Naruto said in-between slurps.

"Did she tease you about your weight again?" Shino asked.

Chouji frowned. "Ino was being difficult the entire time. She kept complaining about our team leader being a guy."

Naruto almost choked on the noodles. "You have a male team leader? You lucky bastard!"

"I don't know about that." Chouji's frown deepened. "Because he's a guy there had to be another team leader present. A female one. I think her name was Anko. She was mean. She kept siding with Ino and accusing Asuma-sensei of sexual intimidation or whatever. If it wasn't for Shika-chan, it could've ended really badly. She stood up for him."

Naruto's mood darkened when it reminded him of what Kakashi had said about his father. He had tried to forget about it, but who was he kidding – the woman was his team leader. He'd have to talk to her again at some point. He had been ready to forgive and forget for the sake of walking in his father's footsteps, but she just wouldn't leave it go. Even if it had been a secret test did it have to go that far? Had it been necessary to bring up his parents?

"My teammates are Fell Moon Neji-san and Flying Dagger TenTen! She-"

"What have I told you about those nicknames, Lee!" Naruto didn't mean to yell. He was in a bad mood. The day had not been kind to him and his head hurt.

"I apologize sincerely, Naruto-kun! But I must express myself! As I said, Neji-san has earned her title. She is fierce and strong! And her bosom is very round and soft!"

Fell Moon Neji (damn Lee) had earned her title by knocking Lee out cold or 'felling' him on his first day at the academy, similarly to how he had met Sasuke. The exception was that Naruto hadn't chased the black beast around campus all day, complimenting her fighting style and her provocative clothing. Though, to be fair, Neji's outfit was more 'evening gown' than 'school uniform'. Her skirt was the longest, almost reaching the floor, but high-waisted, fitted and with a large split on each side that ended just below her hips. She ditched the button-up shirt for a sleeveless top after her bust had torn off the buttons one too many times and wore a long kimono vest over it. Like Sasuke, she wore thigh-high stockings only without the garter belts. Unlike Sasuke, she preferred heeled sandals over pumps.

Her long dark brown hair was always held back from her face by a messy bun. The way she carried her herself had made Naruto believe she was a visiting royalty who'd decided to take a tour of KENA in her free time. Thankfully, Neji had taken it as a compliment and didn't bother him too much unless he did something stupid in her presence. Like talking too loudly. Or bumping into her in hallways.

"Tell me you didn't grab her breasts."

"I did! I couldn't resist! She attacked me with that strange technique that left me paralyzed! It was very exciting! I tried to greet TenTen similarly, but alas I could not move! I was-"

"So who's your team leader?" Chouji interrupted. They all knew that if given the chance Lee would go on and on and on.

"My idol!" Lee's eyes sparked with a level of admiration that almost blinded them all. "Might Gai!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Is that-"

"A man I have idolized since my youth! I applied to KENA because of him! To think I would be so lucky!"

"I hate you all." Naruto mumbled, jealous of his two friends. "Shino, you have a female team leader, right?"

Shino nodded silently.

"Who?"

"Yuhi Kurenai. She was very kind to me." Shino said.

He had heard her name before. There had been rumors that she was involved with one of the male team leaders. Or was it one of the teachers? He couldn't remember. He didn't really care for gossip.

"Hinata is always sweet. You're lucky to have her as a teammate." Chouji added. "I sit next to her in class sometimes. She always lends me her pencils if I forget mine."

"What about Kiba?" Naruto knew it was bad, but he was kind of hoping that the wild dog or feral amazon or whatever Lee called her wasn't as friendly. It wasn't fair that Shino got the nice ones while he was stuck with a she-demon, a surprisingly strong imp disguised as a fairy and the woman responsible for his parents' deaths.

"Kiba is… different." Was he imagining things or was Shino blushing from behind his high collar?

"Kiba is Kiba. She's not bad. Just a little sassy. She's one of Shika-chan's friends." Chouji shrugged. "You'll get used to her soon enough."

Kiba was hot. That was always the first word that came to mind when he thought about the Inuzuka girl. She was hotter than her older sister and Hana's sex appeal was not to be messed with. Her uniform was neither skimpy nor tight. She wore the traditional black blazer, the dark green skirt (though it was as short as Sasuke's), the white button-up shirt and underneath it she wore sneakers. And yet her outfit was as outrageous as Hidan's. The reason for this was because both her blazer and shirt appeared to be several sizes too big for her. Knowing Kiba, she had probably gotten her size wrong and always forgot to buy one that properly fit. On top of that, she rarely buttoned her shirt correctly and tended to bounce all over the place so wardrobe failure was inevitable. And hot. Kiba had a body that was a mixture between Hinata and Kakashi – long and powerful legs, slim waist, toned arms and back, and a nice rack. And then there was the body art. Intricate tattoos and intimate piercings made for very vivid wet dreams. He just wished her hellhound would stop growling at him every time he walked by.

"Go to hell, all of you. Why did I get stuck with the crazy ones?"

"You should not be jealous, Naruto-kun!" Lee said grandly. "You have made significant progress with your lovely teammates! They brought you gifts!"

"Just one, Lee. And I already ate it."

"It's the thought that counts?" Chouji tried.

"They're the reason I'm in here in the first place."

"I thought you were the one who went berserk? Why did you even attack them in the first place?"

"… beside the point. They knocked me out and then they, not only buy me food, but go to my work to explain my absence? It's suspicious."

"Maybe you finally tamed the black beast?" Chouji offered though he didn't look convinced.

" _How?!_ " Lee cried. "First the white nightmare, now the black beast. How do you do it? HOW? Tell me so I can tame the fearsome Fell Moon!"

"Neji's not that bad. She just hates you." Shino said, always the blunt one.

"I know! I just don't understand why!"

Naruto threw the pillow at Lee. "Stop yelling. You're making my headache worse."


	4. Chapter 4

_KING KUNTA_

Genre – Erotica/Drama

Rating – M/NC-17

Main Pairing – Undecided

Warnings – Swearing, AU, Gender-bending, FemDom, Male Sexism, Bullying/Humiliation, BDSM, Ecchi, Violence, Possible OOCness

 _Angry Guest – Who said anything about romance? I sure as hell didn't. It's not set as one of the main genres. I haven't even decided on whether there will be a pairing in this story. That's why it says 'undecided'. There is a difference between love and lust. Besides, not all of the girls are vicious and cruel. Also, I added the warnings to notify anyone who's sensitive to these subjects. They are there for a reason. Not my fault when they are ignored. As I've stated in my profile – just because I write about it doesn't mean I approve of it. This is fiction. Stop taking it personally. Though I doubt you'll read this. Sigh._

 _Observant Guest – Yes, you noticed. It's like you said: canon Sasuke is an asshole so female Sasuke is a bitch, but she's curious. Naruto's managed to take her by surprise and catch her of guard and now she realizes there's more to him than she first thought. She does have something to do with the food Sakura gave him. She's still a bitch though._

 _Pleasantly Surprised Guest – Prison School is all about the ecchiness, but it has very little plot, I agree. But I'm a sucker for sexy women so I read it anyway XD. Now that team seven is official, Sasuke and Sakura will be exposed to Naruto's harsh life, and gradually begin to warm up to him and treat him fairly, even stand up for him. For the right reasons, mind you. Not just because they're teammates now. The femdom themes is a different story. Male sexism runs deep in this story. It's not just a bunch of high school girls looking for someone to bully, it's the basis of their entire culture. Naruto, as the action hero or whatever of this story, has to overcome quite a few challenges before the world finally admits that men and women are equal._

000

"Shizune said me you have a concussion."

Itachi was scary. Beautiful, but _scary_. He'd been too afraid to move since she entered the infirmary. She came in the moment his friends left as if she'd been waiting for the opportunity to be alone with him.

"Sasuke told me you will be teammates from now on."

Naruto nodded slowly. His death grip on his sheets tightened.

"She had a cut on her lip."

She was coming closer. Oh dear lord, he didn't want to die.

"Care to tell me how it got there?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Stress or something. I never lost control like that before. It'll never happen again. I swear. Don't kill me." Naruto squeaked out in one breath.

Itachi calmly took a seat next to his bed. "Your death no longer benefits me."

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Wait a moment. No longer? "Um…"

"There a few things we must discuss regarding my little sister."

"Okay?"

"Are you in love with her?"

Naruto snorted, remembered who was sitting beside him and tried to conceal it as a cough. "No."

Itachi didn't even twitch. "I have seen you staring at her."

I stare at you too, Naruto thought. "Because she's pretty."

"Is that why you never hit her back until today? Because you think she is pretty?"

Was that a trick question? "Uh…"

"According to Sasuke, you displayed a strength, speed and durability that someone of your stats should not be capable of. Even on a good day, you can barely keep up with my younger sister unless she is sick or wounded from a previous training session with myself. Yet you somehow managed to hit her directly in her face earlier today. How?"

Naruto gaped at her. First of all, he'd never heard her say that much. And.. she wasn't mad at him for hitting her precious little sister? Secondly, all those times he had gotten the upper hand was because Sasuke hadn't been feeling well? That was a blow to the ego. And thirdly, what the hell? Did she think he had taken some sort of power-up drug? Borrowed a soldier pill from Chouji?

"Lucky hit?"

"I think not."

"I don't know how I did what I did. I didn't take anything if that's what you're asking. I was just angry."

"You were just angry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Stuff happened."

Thankfully, Itachi didn't press the matter. Perhaps it had been her way of making small talk. She wasn't exactly known for her people skills. Even Shino was more social than she was. "Seeing as you are now on the same team as Sasuke I must invite you to attend the celebratory dinner at our house. I would have sent you a formal letter but I wanted to make sure you received the invitation. Your other teammate and team leader will also be attending."

"Thank you?" Naruto had no idea what was going on.

"Tomorrow, after school, you along with the rest of the team, will accompany me to the Uchiha compound. Make sure you are dressed appropriately."

"I will." He said. He only had three outfits other than the school uniform and he highly doubted that the Uchiha clan would consider any of them 'appropriate' for a fancy dinner.

An awkward silence followed. Itachi wasn't saying anything and Naruto was too afraid to speak without being spoken to. Then again, she had just invited him over to eat at her house and he was her sister's teammate. She also admitted that killing him was (no longer?) on her mind. He could risk one innocent question, right?

"Does Sasuke hate me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You annoy her."

"Because I'm male?"

"Because you are an idiot." She really didn't hold back. She was even more blunt than Shino.

"I'm not an idiot." He mumbled.

"You are." Itachi insisted.

Naruto decided it was best not to argue with a woman deemed the 'death omen'. "So that's why she bullies me? Because she thinks I'm an idiot?"

"Of course not. Half the people in this academy are idiots."

"Then why?"

"She always wanted a pet."

Naruto's mouth dropped. Bitches, they were. Both of them. She hated him because she wanted a pet? Was the Death Omen pulling his leg? Was she trying to be funny?

"I'm not an animal." He said for the second time that day.

"Humans are animals."

Fuck, she was right. "But humans can't be pets."

"If it can be trained, it can be a pet." Itachi replied, the predatory glint in her eyes suddenly became very noticeable. She hadn't blinked once during their entire conversation.

"I'm pretty sure that's slavery." He was beginning to sweat nervously. Maybe he should pretend he was sick tomorrow. Good things never happened when he was in the room with one Uchiha, let alone a whole family.

"You are not pretty and rarely sure of anything so your opinion does not matter."

Ouch.

"Sorry for not being pretty."

"Apology accepted."

"Didn't realize my hideousness offended you." He grumbled.

"You are not hideous. You are a quite handsome."

Naruto blinked. Seriously, what the _fuck_ was going on? "You think so?"

"Why are you so surprised? Sasuke has good taste. Of course she would want a high quality pet."

"I'm not her pet." He grumbled.

"Would you rather be mine?" Her lips curled into a vicious smirk.

Naruto paled as her eyes turned red and his world turned black.

000

Naruto had woken up the next morning standing next to his broken-down sofa in the middle of his tiny living room. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there nor did he know why he had been standing. He figured he had been sleepwalking and left it at that when his alarm went off. Taking a quick shower, he got dressed and made his way to KENA. He was late for his first lesson of the day so he decided to get some breakfast. He didn't pay much attention during his second lesson, Konoha History. He was too busy freaking out over the dinner Itachi had invited him to. By the time the school bell rang, he was half-convinced that it was an evil plot to murder him and hide his body in the Uchiha compound.

"Naruto!" Chouji waved him over to their usual table. Lee was sitting next to him while Shino pulled back a chair to take a seat.

"Sunglasses~!" A blur of autumn colors ran past him and tackled Shino to the floor.

Naruto found himself staring at a round, tanned ass and swallowed hard. There was only one girl in the academy that wore thongs.

"Kiba." Shino said, nodding in greeting at the bouncing girl.

"You'll come to my house after school, right? I already invited Neji and Hinata over. My mom's going to cook lasagna." Kiba rambled, coming to a stop as she stared her male teammate. Naruto, Lee and Chouji craned their necks in the hopes of getting another glimpse of her nipple piercing.

"I will come." Shino said softly.

"Kiba-chan, can I come too?" Lee said, shuffling closer.

"No, you're weird. And you're staring at my tits."

"But I need to bond with my teammates as well!"

Kiba stopped bouncing and gave him a weird look. "You're not on my team."

"I'm referring to Neji-san."

Naruto copied Kiba's disbelieving look.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba threw her hands behind her back, stretching her spine. "You failed last year's initiation."

"I retook it and succeeded!" Lee proclaimed, proudly sticking out his chest. "And, as you may know, Neji's former team was split up due to an unfortunate accident."

Yeah, Naruto thought sarcastically, their team leader disappeared because she pissed off the wrong person. People always disappeared when getting on Itachi's bad side.

"Wrrooof!"

Naruto jumped out of his skin when Akamaru appeared out of nowhere and stood beside his owner. She ruffled his fur affectionately as the demon-dog continued to eyeball him evilly.

"Good boy. I knew you'd find me." Kiba cooed.

"Nice doggie-kun." Lee tried to pet the large canine, but Akamaru would have none of it. The dog bit him in the arm.

"Akamaru! Down!" Kiba yelled, "Don't try to pet him. He doesn't like guys. Sees them as competition."

"Maybe you should neuter him." Naruto mumbled, glaring back at the hellhound.

"I would never to do that to him. The poor thing. He usually doesn't bite though."

Kiba walked over to Lee, circling him and sniffing him. She did that a lot. She had a very sensitive nose. Naruto wished he had known that before meeting her. He had offered his hand to her when they had been assigned on a group project, but she had scrunched up her nose and said 'no thanks, not after what you've been doing with that hand this morning'.

"So?" Kiba raised her eyebrow. "Why do you want to come to party? Can't you just organize your own?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good opportunity to acquaint myself with the fell moon. I have gotten the distinct feeling that she doesn't like me so I must make a good impression on her."

"Akamaru's veterinarian has a crush on my mom. Should I invite him too?"

"If you wish." He said with a blinding smile. Recognizing sarcasm was not one of Lee's strong point.

Kiba stared at him. "You are _really_ annoying. Now I know why Neji doesn't like you."

Lee's spark visibly dimmed at her comment. "I-I just want to…"

Naruto took pity on him. "C'mon, can't you let the guy come over for like twenty minutes. He's a nice guy and one of the most loyal people I know."

"I know he is. He just tries too hard. He's weird and loud and it's annoying."

"Hold on, that's a little-" Chouji began.

"There's no such thing as trying too hard." Naruto said in his friend's defense.

"Yes, there is." Shino replied.

Naruto glared at him. "You're agreeing with her?"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." Kiba groaned. "I'm not saying it to be mean."

"Constructive criticism." Shino supplied.

"Exactly. I did him a favor by pointing out that he's a weirdo and an irritating one at that." Kiba folded her hands and four pairs of eyes zoned in on her exposed nipples.

Lee's hand moved to cover his face.

"Are you serious?" Chouji said, directing his anger at Shino because he didn't dare to yell at a girl. Especially someone who was close friends with his crush.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kiba was not exactly sensitive. She could be cruelly blunt, but did she have to take it that far? He knew Lee could be a little overenthusiastic, but there were better ways to point that out without crushing the guy's spirit. Shino was known for being the straightforward one of the group, but since when did… oooh, of course, the blushing. He wanted to get on her good side by siding with her cause he liked her, even if he sold out his friends in the process.

"I thought you were better than that, man." Naruto hissed at him.

Shino turned to him. "I don't understand. It's like Kiba said, we're not saying it to be mean."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Kiba snorted. "And I thought girls were drama queens. You guys made of glass or something? Can't handle the truth?"

"Half the reason why any of us like you is because we can see your breasts every time you move. How's that for truth?" Naruto snapped angrily, wanting to see her flinch for upsetting Lee.

Kiba shrugged, not looking remotely surprised. "Only reason I like you is because you're the hottest guy in our year and I made a bet with a friend that I'd lose my virginity before her."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"But that was before I saw Sunglasses naked." She continued, grinning at his perplexed look. "What's wrong, blondie? Are you sad knowing you could've screwed me if you'd kept your mouth shut?"

Yes. "No!"

"Whatever, man. C'mon on, show me that trick with the bugs you did yesterday." Kiba dragged Shino into the academy building.

"You could've fucked Wild Dog Kiba." Chouji said, his wide with the revelation. "Damn, man."

"Fuck Shino."

"Don't be mad at him, Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"Why the hell not? He threw you under the mountain to impress his crush."

"Shino-kun would never do that. And even if he did, I still couldn't blame him. He's socially awkward and one of the hottest girls in school has taken a liking to him."

"You're too nice, Lee." Chouji commented.

"Besides Kiba was looking unbelievably lewd today." Lee clasped his hands together, his eyes sparkling. "I couldn't stop staring at those coffee-colored nubs. So enticing! And she was so aggressive! I would've loved to have her in my class. You're so lucky, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave Lee an incredulous look. "Wait, weren't you just about to cry a moment ago when Kiba called you annoying for the second time?"

"Hardly. I was covering up my nosebleed."

Naruto would never understand Lee. He had ruined his chances of getting ridden into oblivion the very flexible embodiment of tropical sensuality because he was protecting his friend from something that turned him on.

Great.

Was it too late to apologize?

"In any case, I will ask again during breaks. She usually eats in the cafeteria, correct?"

"Lee," Chouji began with a sigh, "I know your intentions are good, but girls don't like being followed around. It creeps them out. Just accept that she said no and move on."

Lee blinked. "But how will I prove my endless devotion to my team if I don't? Kiba is teammates with a sister of my teammate. I must have her approval!"

Sometimes Naruto wished he was as oblivious as Lee. The guy came with his own guidelines and was not afraid of getting hit. Though he didn't get mauled as much as he did. Girls would rather avoid him than go near him. Maybe it was _because_ they thought he was weird?

"You're not going to get it by stalking her for the rest of the day." Chouji explained slowly.

Lee looked even more confused than before. "I thought women enjoyed the sight of a hardworking man?"

"Not if the girl has given him an answer already but the man still keeps asking the same question over and over again."

"I shall heed your advice. Until next time, Naruto-kun, Chouji-kun."

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto frowned at Lee as he dashed towards TenTen and Neji.

As always Neji looked like royalty with her expensive kimono vest and long skirt. She stuck her nose in the air and regally ignored her male teammate. TenTen was easily recognizable wearing her hair in her trademark buns. Her uniform included a pink Chinese top, short pleaded skirt, leggings that stopped a little below her knee and simple flats. She looked younger than she really was and Naruto had thought she was a first year when he first met her. She was very cute for someone who hid weapons in her clothes.

"Well, I'm heading to the rooftop."

"What? You're leaving me too?"

"Spending time with your teammates during breaks and free periods is mandatory. Something about encouraging or strengthening team bonds. Sorry, man." Chouji gave him an apologetic look and left.

Well damn.

He had to spent his breaks with Iron Fist and Black Beast?

Fuck no. He'd eat lunch outside. Up a tree or something. No way was he going to look for trouble when he could avoid it.

000

He was just about to head back into the building after the bell rang, when a cold shiver ran down his spine. Before he could break into a run, a hand snatched him up by the collar and dragged him into the girls' bathroom.

"Itachi informed me of your acceptance into the team program." Hidan said, looking pleased and positively scandalous in her prayer robes. They were even skimpier than her school uniform. Her white hakama-pants were dangerously low, held up only by a black sash, and had deep slits on either side of her hip. Her nipples were barely covered by black pasties in the shape of a skull and she wore long-sleeved fingerless gloves, also black. And that was it. That was her ceremonial outfit. "Well done."

"T-thank you." Eyes on her face. Eyes on her face, Naruto. Can't afford to piss her off today. He focused on her red lips and was reminded of the blowjob. His face heated up.

"The other man-creatures have also been accepted into teams. That is rather unfortunate, but ultimately it shouldn't present a problem. I have already selected my next target."

Oh no.

"His name is Sarutobi Asuma. According to the information I have gathered, he has been infecting a woman."

She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. "Infecting as in…?"

"Infecting!" She repeatedly with a hiss like he was the stupid one, "Infecting with his seeds. Tainting her innocence, her divine fruit with his grotesque deformity."

"You mean he's having sex with her?"

"Whatever it is you man-creatures call it."

That's what normal people call it, Naruto thought. "So, what do you want from me?"

"You will help me." Hidan said in a threatening tone. "This one is beyond redemption. He has already fallen into despair. He's corrupting the angels of Jasshin. He must be stopped."

Naruto paled. "You… want to kill him?"

Hidan nodded. She either didn't notice the horror etched onto his face or didn't care. "Before we rid the darkness spreading over the school, we must cleanse the maiden he's tainted. We must figure out who it is and if there is more than one victim. Afterwards your task is to lure him somewhere secluded where I will slay him."

Fuck. How was he going to get out of this? "I don't think I'm up for the task. What if I… uh, relapse? The evil seeds might come back and-"

"I will cleanse you again when that happens. Also, you will not be working alone. One of my priestesses will join you in finding the tainted maidens."

Naruto's face twitched. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of his current situation and the fact that Hidan was not the only member of her insane cult club. "W-who?"

"Her name is Tayuya. She will seek you out after school."

"Can't!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, actually relieved that he had a solid excuse. "Itachi invited me over for dinner."

"Tayuya will join you. That way you both can find out if have been infected." Hidan insisted.

He shouldn't have gone to school today.

000

Tayuya was a pain in the ass. She referred to him as 'the golden monkey' which was the kindest thing she had ever called him before. She wore a white version of the KENA blazer with a black skirt, knee-high socks and red mary janes that matched her hair. She also wore some kind of turban around her head. Apparently, she was going to follow him around all day to make sure he wouldn't leave without her.

"You are not actually going to an _Uchiha dinner_ wearing _that_?"

"Shut up."

"It's disgraceful, offensive, disrespectful, rude-"

"I said shut up!"

"—insulting, impolite, repulsive, frightful and unsightly."

"Too bad 'cause unless you've got a brother willing to borrow me fancy clothes than this is all I've got."

Tayuya continued to glare up at him. She was short and her voice was getting on his nerves. "It's your fucking KENA uniform! It's not even the proper one. Just how poor are you, golden monkey."

"Listen, tomboy, I've got better things to worry about than what I'll be wearing at some uppity dinner." Naruto growled.

"I will inform the high priestess of your unwillingness to cooperate." Tayuya folded her hands, giving him a smug look when he shivered at the mention of her cult leader.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto yelled. "I can't afford to buy a suit that I will only be wearing once in my entire life."

"Not my problem."

Naruto wanted to scream at her, but he could not afford to piss of Hidan and yelling at her trusted disciples could do just that. He wanted the day to end.

"Hey!" Sakura appeared from around the corner. She actually glared at Tayuya and clenched her fists threateningly. "Is she bothering you?"

Naruto frowned. "Yes, but since when do you care?"

Sakura flinched briefly, but continued to stare down the redhead. "Shouldn't you be joining the rest of your team in the cafeteria?"

"I was simply giving him advice on proper etiquette." Tayuya huffed. She was unaware of the black beast prowling behind her.

"He's not your pet to train."

Tayuya jumped. "Sasuke-sama! So sorry. I will give you and your teammates some privacy."

Sakura and Sasuke glared after her as she hightailed out of the hallways. Naruto almost snorted in amusement, but he was more preoccupied with figuring out why the hell they had stood up for him in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you care?" Naruto repeated. He automatically ducked to dodge the kick he was expecting, but Sasuke didn't do a thing. This made him even more uncomfortable.

"Team training, dobe." Sasuke drawled. "I'll beat you up afterwards."

"Team training?"

"Didn't you get your new schedule this morning?" Sakura went through her bag and produced a piece of paper. She handed it over to Naruto, but made sure their hands wouldn't touch.

"I was late for the first class."

"Figures."

He glared at Sasuke before glancing at the schedule. "This is our schedule for the rest of the year?"

"No." Sakura answered. "It's only temporary until Kakashi has evaluated us. But the team training won't change."

Naruto stared at her. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting nice. You're not nice. You've never been nice. You'll never be nice. So stop it." He hissed. "It's not like you can keep this act up until graduation."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched angrily. She turned to Sasuke for help, but the black beast was also waiting on her reply.

"It's not an act. I'm genuinely trying to be nice to you." She said eventually.

"Why?"

"Because we're teammates now!" She yelled.

"That's your reason?" Naruto scoffed. "You're nice to me because you don't want to risk getting a bad grade for team work?"

"No!" Sakura spluttered for a moment. "Nevermind! Think whatever you want!"

There was a tense silence as Naruto pretended to look over the schedule once more. He risked a glance in Sasuke's direction. She was staring back at him. Her face was blank, but there was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Naruto was certain now. It was respect. She was finally beginning to admit to herself that he wasn't simply a deadlast that (usually accidently) looked up skirts and was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. But respect wasn't going to stop her from trying to tear him down. In fact, he wasn't even sure he wanted her respect.

"I'm wearing this to the dinner."

"You can't." Sakura responded immediately. "Mikoto is the daughter of the Uchiha matriarch. She's high society. She'd never let you in the house looking like that."

Naruto clenched his jaw. "Then it looks like I'm not going."

"You are." Sasuke said. The tone in her voice made it sound like she was ordering him.

"You have to." Sakura added. "This is your chance to-"

"Stop acting like you care!" He roared in her face.

Sakura tensed. He could tell she was really holding back the urge to punch him. "What if I do?"

"You don't."

"Fuck you." She wasn't smiling at him anymore. There was no more pity in her eyes as she looked at him. Finally, she dropped the aren't-I-sweet act.

"Congratulation, you've managed to make her swear at you. That's a first." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Here's a suit." Sakura snapped. She took a small pile of fabric out of her loaded bag and threw it at him. "It's my father's. You're about the same size. Wear it or don't. I don't care."

"I know you don't." Naruto hissed.

Sakura gave him a nasty look before storming off.


	5. Chapter 5

_KING KUNTA_

Genre – Erotica/Drama

Rating – M/NC-17

Main Pairing – Undecided

Warnings – Swearing, AU, Gender-bending, FemDom, Male Sexism, Bullying/Humiliation, BDSM, Ecchi, Violence, Possible OOCness

000

 _Pleasantly Surprised Guest – Guess this will be your title XD Yes, getting the girls to slowly warm up to him and perceive him as an equal is his goal in the end. I already have a lot of ideas about what kind of challenges he'll encounter, but first I wanted to focus on the interaction between Naruto and his teammates. Hope you enjoy this chapter also._

 _Javi30 – Thanks! There will be more of Tayuya in the future. Hidan still has a lot in store for poor Naruto and Tayuya is part of that._

 _Icha Icha Guest – Sorry, didn't know what else name you XD Thank you, I tried to find a good balance between the ecchi and the drama._

 _Sassy Guest – I can totally understand your mindset. Unfortunately for Naruto, he needs a team to back him up so he can graduate and survive future missions. He's stuck with them. And they're stuck with him. Kakashi, luckily, isn't so bad. She just has a very eccentric way of teaching them teamwork._

000

A part of him was angry at himself for provoking Sakura. He should've just let her pretend. He knew it was going to bite him in the ass one day. But a larger part was angry at the girl for thinking she could just act like she had always been his friend. Where was she when Sasuke and her fans beat him up, accused him sexual harassment and gave him detention for no reason? She had had plenty of opportunities to come to his aid. But instead, she chose to ignore it. And now, all of sudden, she wanted to be besties cause they were on the same team? Fuck that shit. Fuck her. Who did she think she was? Did she think he was going to be grateful? Roll on his back and wag his tail because she smiled at him? _Fuck_ her.

And fuck Kakashi too. Where was she anyway? They were at the right training ground. Had she chickened out because he attacked her? Well, good. Served her right. He couldn't believe he ever looked up to her. She was-

"Yo, adorable pupils of mine. Ready for team training?"

"You're late!" Sakura gave their team leader a disapproving look. "We've been waiting for half an hour. You're supposed to set an example."

Kakashi studied them for a moment. "Looks like yesterday's exercise didn't improve your team dynamics so we'll be working on that today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto piped up. "Exercise? It was an _exercise?!_ "

"Yes, in a sense it was."

Naruto was so outraged he couldn't even speak. All he could do was stutter which made him even angrier.

"Calm down." Kakashi drawled. "I had hoped that the whole incident would cause you all to open up to each other a little. I mean, Haruno and Uchiha carried you to the infirmary so I figured it was an improvement."

"How so?" Naruto found his voice again. "They only did it cause we're teammates now and they wouldn't have had to if you didn't piss me off."

"I was a little mean, wasn't I?" Kakashi pondered. "You did take me by surprise though. I didn't think you'd actually attack me."

"What was the point?"

"My job is to get you three to cooperate somehow despite your past… differences. In the future you will find yourself in life-or-death situations and you'll have to rely on your teammates to help you out and have your back."

"You didn't answer my-"

"Today's exercise is also designed to improve your teamwork." She took out a piece of paper and began to rip it in half until it was the size of his palm. "I want you to pass this paper to each other without tearing it using your mouth only."

"WHAT?!" Naruto's outburst was backed up by two indignant squawks courtesy of iron fist and the black beast.

Kakashi chuckled at them. "Don't be such children. Do it or I'm reporting your unwillingness to cooperate and have the team disbanded."

The tension in air was so thick that Naruto could barely breath as Sasuke stomped over to their team leader and snatched the paper out of her hand. She put it in her mouth, eyes ablaze with anger, and leaned towards Sakura. Their mouths were so close together that it looked like they had kissed as Sakura backed away with the paper between her lips. She looked at him for a moment, narrowed her eyes and turned to give the paper back to Sasuke.

"Don't even think about it, Haruno."

Naruto tensed up as Sakura tramped over to him. She stood on her toes, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. She was smaller than Sasuke who already had to look up to him. Swallowing thickly, he leaned down to meet her halfway. He backed up when he heard Kakashi laughing. Without the paper. This was even worse than the initiation test. There hadn't been touching in the initiation test. He didn't have to look any of them in the eyes if he didn't want to. Now he didn't have a choice. If he closed his eyes he could actually end up kissing Sakura.

He exhaled shakily and steeled himself. Leaning down, he tried to keep his eyes on the paper in her mouth. Her lips were naturally pink, but he could tell she had put on something like lipchap or lipgloss or something. They were too shiny.

"Grab it." She hissed at him through clenched teeth, snapping him out of it.

He was so close he could see every shade of green in her eyes. She had beautiful eyes. Very expressive. She was nervous. Just like him. She would've been really cute if she wasn't such a… got it.

Naruto withdrew with the paper in his mouth, feeling moderately triumphant. Until he realized he had to pass it over to the black beast. Sasuke seemed to have realized it too. Her face was like stone. Cold, hard stone as he tentatively closed the distance between the two. She was going to set him on fire. He was sure of it. He waited impatiently for her to meet him halfway like he had done with Sakura, but she didn't budge.

"Uchiha." Kakashi warned.

"Hn."

Sasuke moved closer until her teeth clamped down on the paper which was damp by now. She wriggled her nose. Naruto still half-expected her to slap him in the face after he let go on his end, but nothing happened. They merely stared at each other until Sasuke took it out of her mouth and glared at their team leader.

"Well?"

"Do it again." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"But-"

"You're still too tense around each other. Continue to pass it to each other until I say you can stop."

Goddamnit. Why?

"I don't see the point of this exercise." Sasuke verbalized.

"Don't bother ganging up on me. Didn't work last time. Won't work now."

"Last time?"

Kakashi blinked at him. "They didn't tell you? They got quite mad at me for provoking you yesterday, yelled at me for ten minutes at least before gallantly carrying you out."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What… wait, what's happening? Is this some kind of ploy to get me into trouble?"

"We're teammates now." Sakura said firmly. "Maybe it doesn't make up for all the things that you've been put through-"

"You were a part of it."

She glared at him. "But it's like miss said-"

"You can't stand me so-"

"So what?!" Sakura screamed. She was reaching boiling point. It was evident on her face. "So what if I didn't save you all those times before? What did you expect? You're the one that keeps staring up our skirts and parading around the school with your pants down!"

Naruto made a noise of disbelief. "So that's it. You're just like them. You put a label on me from the moment I first walked through the academy gates. Admit it."

"Can you blame me? You molested Sasuke-sama-"

"I did no such thing! I tripped and accidentally grabbed her by mistake. I tried to apologize for it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh sure you did. That's convenient."

Naruto felt himself inflating with indignation. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Kakashi said sternly, stepping in-between them in case they decided to turn the argument into a fight.

"Is that how you see your father? The man who raised you?" Naruto continued, seething. "Is that what he is to you? A blatant pervert who can't think about anything besides boobs and cunts?"

"No, because my mom keeps him in line. You're an orphan brought up without a strong female figure in your life to teach you how to behave." Sakura spat out, though the moment the words left her lips she frowned as if, for a second, she was doubting them.

Naruto didn't notice. He was halfway across the training grounds by then. He had enough. He only walked faster when he heard Sasuke calling after him using her favorite insult.

"Dobe!"

He ignored her. He was so angry he could cry. He wanted to punch something. Someone. Beat them until they stopped moving and scream at them until his lungs collapsed.

"Detention!"

"Of course!" Naruto threw his hands up, laughing bitterly. "What's your excuse, huh? What did I do this time?"

"You're being a coward."

Naruto whirled around to face the black beast. "You have no idea, _no idea_ , what I've had to put with in my life. Call me whatever you will. Call me an idiot, a loser, a weakling, a deadlast – but I am _not_ a coward. You wouldn't last two seconds in my shoes."

"Then face us like the man you say you are or walk away and never come back."

"You don't have the power to expel me."

"My sister is president of the student council. I can make it happen." She threatened. She stepped forward.

"Don't." Naruto said. His whole body was shaking. Furious tremors ran through his limbs as he fought his urge to hurt her. "I will… I will… I swear to all that I love I will hurt you."

"Are you going to lose control again?" Sasuke smirked. "Pet?"

That was it. He shot towards her, out for blood. He could practically feel the warm bodily liquid splashing onto his face even as he froze completely mid-leap.

"No fighting amongst team members, Uzumaki." A new female voice droned. "And stop screaming. You're distracting the other teams from their training."

"Naruto!" He saw Chouji running over to him from the corner of his eyes.

"He's not your problem, Nara." Sasuke hissed.

"He wouldn't be a problem if you bothered to treat him like a human being."

"What's the big deal? Oh my god, what happened? Did he try to molest someone again? Ew, so gross." Ino grimaced.

"Hey, man, what's wrong? Did they do something to you? You're sweating like crazy. Why are you shivering?" Chouji bombarded him with questions, but he only had eyes for the girls.

He hated them all so much. At that moment, he would've gladly perished if he could take them all with him. Even Shikamaru. Even Hinata. Even Shizune. All of them.

"Everybody back away. I got this." Kakashi stood in front of him. She looked… disappointed. She shooed everyone away. Chouji hesitated. He seemed to ready to jump in front of Naruto to protect him in case they ganged up on him. He was a good friend. But Shikamaru pulled him away, muttering about it being none of their business.

"I don't want to talk to you." Naruto growled after he was released from Shikamaru's shadow technique.

"Too bad." There wasn't even a drop of the usual amusement in her voice.

"Why are _you_ angry? You have no right to be angry! You're a woman!"

"I'm not angry. I'm sad and disappointed. I thought you wanted to prove something to the world?"

"I do."

"I thought you wanted to show all the girls and women who've ever brought you down that you're than just sex-crazed animal?"

"What are you implying?"

"You anger is holding you back."

Naruto clenched his fists. "You don't know what it's like."

"Your father went to KENA. Do you think it had been easy for him?" Kakashi began before sighing. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Apparently she realized bringing up his parents would only infuriate him more, but she seemed determined to have this discussion with him. "I used to be like them. I used to think men were inferior too. My ignorance led to the deaths of a great man and a great woman. Ignorance has caused a lot of suffering. I want to change that and so do you. I want to help you. I want you to succeed. But that is not going to happen if you can't get along with your team."

"Easy for you to say. You're a woman." Naruto repeated.

"I am a woman. And I used to think that made me better than you. Because that's what I was raised to believe. That's what Sakura and Sasuke were raised to be believe. That is not going to change overnight. You have to prove yourself to them."

"It's not fair! Why do I have to do all the work? Why do I have endure all the mockery and abuse?"

"When have things ever been fair for you?" Kakashi yelled. "That didn't stop you from applying to KENA. It didn't stop you from going to class five days a week. It didn't stop you from taking the initiation test. You knew there was a high chance of you being the only male on the team."

"But why them? Why those two? Why couldn't I get Hinata? Or Shikamaru? One of the nicer girls? Why did I have to get _them_?"

"Because I wanted you three on the same team."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "You say stuff like that and expect me to believe that you're on my side?"

"I did it because if anyone can change the mind of those two girls, it's you."

"I don't want-"

"Think about Sakura. Think about who she is. Her core."

Naruto shrugged. "She's a goody two-shoes. She'll do anything for a good grade. She worships the Uchiha sisters."

Kakashi shook her head. "Try again. Only, this time, try to envision her as a person and an individual instead of just another girl who torments you."

He frowned, but relented. "School is important to her. She, uh, she idolizes Sasuke and her sister. Because… they're successful? Probably. She represents our class in the student council. She has a lot of friends. She helps them with their homework. I think she tutors the firstyears. She's… a hard-worker, I guess?"

"She's determined." Kakashi said. "Like you. What about Sasuke?"

Naruto blanched. Then he snorted. "She's vicious and-"

"No." Kakashi interrupted.

He rolled his eyes. "She's strong. She's smart. She's pretty. She's fucking perfect. At least she thinks she is."

"C'mon, you can do better than that."

"Fine." Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek. "She's confident in herself and her skills. She's competitive. She looks up to Itachi, but at the same time, she wants to crawl out from under her shadow. She… doesn't have a lot of friends. She has followers or fans or something. She also takes her duties as head of the disciplinary committee seriously."

"She's ambitious." Kakashi smirked. "Like you."

"More like power-hungry." Naruto muttered. "And they're nothing like me."

"They're people and they are far from perfect. Just like you need time to warm up to them, they need time to open up to you."

"They're not people. They are witches." Naruto insisted.

"Imagine those witches standing by you instead of against you." Kakashi wouldn't let up. Perhaps if he hadn't been so angry, if he didn't feel like he had been driven into a corner, he would understand what she was trying to tell him. But at the moment, he just felt like he was being singled out. Again. "Imagine these two driven young women backing you up as you climb the ladder."

Naruto admitted that it was a sight to behold. He could see himself standing in-between the two, ready to take on the rest of the world, but that was…"Never going to happen."

"Have a little more faith in me." Kakashi teased. "I'm sure you've already noticed a change in their demeanor towards you."

"It's for selfish reasons."

"We have to start somewhere." Kakashi scratched her head, sighing heavily. "Why don't you take a break for about an hour and I'll talk to the girls."

000

Naruto was grateful for the fact that Kakashi didn't immediately drag him back and force him to get along with Sasuke and Sakura, but he didn't trust the woman completely either. He wanted to believe that she was on his side, but girls had tricked him before. They were very good at that.

He wandered along the training grounds, watching other teams exercise and spar with each other. He watched Chouji and his team for a while. Ino seemed reluctant to take orders from a guy and never looked at either Asuma or Chouji when they talked. Her expression was murderous when they began playing tag, but fifteen minutes or so, her frown faded and she actually laughed at something Asuma said. She was having fun. Her new attitude changed the entire team dynamic. He wondered how long it would last.

Fuck, he was such a cynic. When had that happened?

He continued to walk, thinking back on his conversation with his team leader and weighing his options. He would have to get along with Sasuke and Sakura eventually if he wanted to pass. He couldn't graduate and become an elite shinobi without a team.

Naruto paused.

He was willing to try again for selfish reasons. Just like them. Great. Kakashi had gotten into his head. He didn't want to feel guilty. He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't like them. He was… better?

"Yo Naruto. Still mad?"

He jumped at the voice. He looked around in confusion.

"Up here, genius."

Naruto looked up and spotted Kiba sitting up a tree, eating an onigiri. Her demon-dog was sitting on a large branch on the tree beside it, glaring down at him.

"Don't you have team training?" He asked her, eyeing Akamaru warily.

"Don't you?" Kiba smirked.

"I was sent away for everyone's safety. Given some time to cool off."

"And I thought I was a hothead. Kurenai-sensei was giving this long, boring speech about teamwork and I almost fell asleep."

"So you decided to sleep in a tree?"

She nodded. "Yep. And then I got hungry so I got a lunchbox."

"Isn't your team leader going to notice you've vanished?"

"I gave her the excuse that I had to pee."

"When was that?"

"About an hour ago." She admitted with a grin. "Come up here. Sit with me."

Naruto thought about it. That morning they had had an argument. Had she forgotten about that already?

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked when he didn't reply. "Dog bite you in the ass?"

"I think it's 'cat got your tongue'."

"I don't like cats. Cats are sneaky and cunning. The Uchihas are cats."

"You don't like Sasuke?"

"Of course not. She's always yells at me and gives me detention for ignoring dress codes or something. Like she can talk."

Naruto chuckled. The black beast had been trying to get Kiba to put on a bra since the start of school. "Isn't it uncomfortable or something? Don't they… bounce?"

"You know the answer to that question. You barely look at my face when I'm talking to you." She gave him a cheeky wink and shimmied her chest. Her pierced nipples were like magnets for eyes. Particularly male eyes.

"Where's Shino?" He asked. Despite still being annoyed at his friend's behavior earlier that day, he still felt some loyalty towards him. He knew Shino had a crush on Kiba and felt like he was betraying him somehow even though he wasn't really doing anything.

"I left him behind with Hinata. Those two wouldn't dream of risking detention. Besides, we couldn't all go pulling a disappearing act. Anyway, you coming up or what?"

"You're not trying to seduce me, are you?"

Kiba's grin widened. "And what if I am?"

He remembered what Kiba had said to him that morning and suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable. Was it really okay for him to be talking to her like nothing had happened? She _had_ called one of his friends weird and irritating.

"I thought you liked Shino now?"

"Sunglasses has the better body, but you have a handsomer face." Kiba petted Akamaru as the dog began to growl. "

Naruto felt himself heating up. That was the second time a girl had called him good-looking. Not that he was keeping count or anything.

"Wait – what do you mean he's got a better body than me? He does not!"

Kiba laughed. "How would you know? The guy always wears a coat."

"I know because he sucks at taijutsu."

"So does Shikamaru. Doesn't mean she's got a worse body than Ino."

Naruto frowned. "Why Ino?"

"I always thought Ino was the type that all guys like. She's the most popular of our year." Kiba shrugged.

"Sasuke is prettier."

"I know she is. She's beautiful. But she's a bitch. I don't understand how you can still think she's pretty after everything she's done to you."

Naruto shrugged. "Pretty is pretty. I think Hidan's hot too, but she still scares me. So does Itachi."

Kiba gave him an odd look. Then he saw the heels of her sneakers appear above her head as she nearly folded herself double before dropping to the ground beside him, reminding him of just how flexible she was. "You know, I don't get you guys. I know you aren't the stupid perverts everyone says you are. Shika says so too and she's way smarter than I am. But then you say things like that and I wonder if there isn't some truth to it."

Naruto had to remind himself that she wasn't trying to insult him. She was asking him because she was genuinely curious, but didn't have the tact to word it properly. Maybe she had been right. Maybe he was sensitive. Maybe they had all become sensitive because of the abuse and discrimination they had endured. Perhaps he wasn't as thick-skinned as he liked to believe he was.

"I have hormones. I'm a healthy young man, you know." Naruto grumbled. "I'm just normal."

"Normal." Kiba repeated, pursing her lips in thought. Her eyes were hazel with flecks of dark green and yellow. The colors were bright and clear in the sunlight. The cherry-red marks on her cheeks stood out against her tanned skin. He glanced down her shirt and realized, for the first time, that she was tanned all over. Did she sunbathe in the nude?

"Why are you asking me anyway? You have Shino."

"I tried to but he just started stuttering. He's so shy. It's fun to tease him." Kiba smirked. "Besides, you're like their leader or something so I figured you'd be the best person to ask."

Naruto blinked. Leader? Him? He unconsciously stood straighter and puffed out his chest. "Really? Me?"

This time Kiba blinked in confusion. "Well duh. You're obviously the alpha of the boy pack. They all look up to you and go to you when they're in trouble. Even Lee, and he's a year above you. Why do you think Sasuke did her best to bring you down? Take you out and the rest of the guys are like little lambs in a wolf den."

"So you're saying she was intimidated by me?"

"I wouldn't use that word, but she did feel threatened enough to take it personally. She's the alpha of the girls in our year and the year below. It's only natural that she'd turn hostile when another alpha pops up and challenges her. She went full out. You didn't. So she won."

Somehow, somewhere in Naruto's mind, something started to make sense. He didn't know if it was the way Kiba said it, but he was beginning to see the bigger picture.

"She didn't win. It's not over yet." He disagreed. "And that's why she hates me. Because I haven't surrendered yet."

"I don't think she hates you. Not really. At first she did. She hated you with a passion in the beginning. But I think she's come to respect the fact that you're pretty much the only one who dares to stand up to her. And you're a guy. Even the girls are intimidated by her."

"But why does she feel threatened by me in the first place? Cause I'm the alpha of the male students or whatever?"

"That and because you're hot."

"Because… I'm hot?"

Kiba frowned at him. "You're really slow, aren't you? Yeah, you're hot. Girls have hormones too, you know. We're not nuns. We're more like lionesses. If you weren't such a moron, you could've actually won just by seducing the hell out of everyone."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. For the better of two years he thought Sasuke was mean to him simply because she could. For the last couple of days he believed that she considered him a plaything. But there was more to it. She saw him as a rival. She was the lioness that ruled the pride. And he was the lion that threatened her position.

Kiba rolled her eyes. "You're thinking too much. You'll hurt yourself."

"I am not." Naruto denied, more out of habit than anything.

"You are. You're so oblivious sometimes it's painful to watch you."

Naruto flushed. "Shut up! Show some respect to the alpha."

Kiba snorted. "And what an alpha you are. I've all but rolled over and begged you to fuck me."

"You…what?"

Kiba glared at him. Before he could even wrap his head around what she had said, she pounced on him. He flinched as his body hit the ground, blinking up at her in surprise.

"I know what you and your friends have been calling me behind my back." She smiled. Naruto couldn't remember her teeth ever looking so sharp and pointy. "But you're the one who's going to bark for me, alpha~."

He spluttered, face red and hot, body tingling with arousal as Wild Dog Kiba licked her lips.

000

 _RAMBLE ALERT!_

 _I tried not to go on rambling on about the psychology or whatever behind this story and/or the manga that inspired it. I really did try, but there are a few things I need to get off my chest. First of all, before I offend anyone, I am not, in any way, shape or form, trying to impede the severity of bullying, abuse, discrimination, harassment or sexism. I thought that would be obvious. I'm simply trying to write a story about a determined young man facing unusual challenges in a violent world where women are considered the superior sex. That's it. I don't think women are better than men nor do I think men are better than women. Yay, equality! Okay, now let the rambling begin:_

 _ **The Sexism**_

 _In this story, men are perceived as immoral deviants who can't think about anything other than sex, especially when in the presence of a (beautiful) woman. All men are dumb perverts who'll grow up to be mindless rapists if not for the strict laws and strong-minded women keeping them in line. Think extreme radical feminism. Yes, it's that bad, but they are very subtle about it. For example, instead of having laws forbidding men from applying to school there are laws which allow female students to persecute and punish them for misbehaving as they see fit. That's why Sasuke and her minions can get away with beating Naruto up without risking expulsion and even why Hidan can get away with mutilation and murder. There are barely any laws protecting men. It is always assumed that when a man is assaulted (physically, sexually or verbally) by a woman that he deserved it._

 _Then there is the indoctrination. Girls are raised with the belief that men are not only inferior, but stupid, sexually immoral, and lacking self-control and feelings in general. They grow up seeing their fathers being dominated by their mothers. Penises are described and depicted as 'worms' and are considered filthy and nasty. Anything masculine is seen as wrong, wicked and weak. All of this results in them having an extremely negative view on males, regardless whether or not they've actually met one before and, by the time they do, their personal opinion of them has already been warped._

 _Naruto also grew up in this sexist culture. He fears some of the girls (like Itachi and Hidan) because he knows they are stronger than him and can easily defeat him in a fight (at this point). He fears most other girls (even the ones who are actually weaker than him) because fighting back can not only lead to expulsion, but it can potentially lead to imprisonment. He can literally spend the rest of his life in prison for defending himself. His 'adventures' at KENA have led him to distrust females (he doesn't hate Shikamaru, but he's still afraid that she will come between him and Chouji) and usually thinks the worst of them. His attraction to girls frightens him because, in his experience, that leads to violence. That said, he's still a healthy teenaged boy with hormones and desires who is surrounded by babes. Fear is a stimulant which can cause (sexual) arousal (even against his will)._

 _The girls are targeting Naruto more than the other boys because he's the biggest threat. Lee is an excellent fighter but he's weak against women. Chouji is determined in his own way, but he's held back because of his fear and the bullying. Shino is socially awkward and shy around girls. Naruto is not only doing well in class – he's confident, he's resolved, he's strong, he's funny, he's fairly intelligent, he's good-looking and he's the de facto leader of the male students. This makes him attractive. And the boys are not the only ones battling hormones. The girls are drawn to him which is unacceptable to them. He's supposed to be weird and nasty and inferior and drawn to_ them – _not the other way around. It makes them angry. Especially privileged girls like Sasuke, who not only consider themselves better than men, but better than most women. They beat him up, mainly his face, to decrease his attraction, they insult him to lower his self-esteem, they harass him to kill his resolve. Because high school girls can be_ _ **vicious**_ _. I would know. I was one. They aren't just mean to the boys either. They are mean to each other. KENA is a competitive place. Only the best make it to the elites._

 _000_


End file.
